Save the Last Dance for Me
by morgan.ada
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has just moved to a new city and a new school...a school without dance. Between a mean girl, great friends, and a hanyou who's stolen her heart Kagome dances as an outlet for her and her only...or so she thinks. M for language&lemon
1. New School, New Problems

_The stage lights shine in my eyes and instantly I feel nauseous. All I can see are blobs and dust motes floating by. Music starts to echo through the speakers and automatically my feet move to the beat. Slowly but surely, I let go...letting my body move as it chooses. The music stops and applause echoes as the blobs stand to their feet imploring me for an encore. A bouquet of roses are placed in my arms as I hear, "You were absolutely beautiful darling." As I turn to see who the deep, loving voice belongs to...my alarm clock goes off._

"KAGOME! GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

I roll over to see that it's 6:45 and groan. "I'M UP MAMA!" I yell back, hoping she won't come up the stairs, but my hopes were dashed when my door swings wide open.

"You don't have to yell dear. I may be old, but I'm not deaf," she grumbles, but her scowl is quickly replaced by a smile that makes me dread what's coming next.

"I can't believe my baby is starting her last year of high school!" she begins to cry.

"Aw crap, not the water works," I mutter. Luckily before she can close me in a vice grip she calls a hug, my cell phone chirps and I instantly grab it. I see that my best friend, Sango, has text me.

Sango: wanna walk to school together?

Me: of course

Sango: alright, meet ya at 7:30?

Me: sounds good!

I close my phone and narrowly dodge my mother trying to hug me again and barricade myself in the bathroom and get a shower. After I dry myself off I peek cautiously out of the door to make sure I won't be attacked and grab some clothes to wear. After 15 minutes of indecision, I decide on a purple dress and black flats. I put my hair up in a messy bun and apply some mascara so I don't look too plain. As I look at myself in the mirror, panic hits me: It's my first day of my senior year in high school...at Shikon High, a school for humans, demons, and hanyous,...in Tokyo where I've only lived for 3 weeks. Sango knocks on my door and I spin around and try to smile.

"Nervous huh?" she smiles knowingly. "Don't worry Kagome. You'll be fine. You and I have become friends and you just moved here three weeks ago".

I sigh and halfheartedly smile, "I know, I know."

I grab my backpack and dig out my leotard and dance shoes.

"When are you gonna use that?" Sango asks, pointing at my leotard.

"I want to dance during my free period, since ya know your school has a dance studio that doesn't get used anymore?" I say. Sango just laughs and drags me down the stairs and out the door. We laugh and joke the whole way to the school. My feet immediately stop as Sango starts to go up the stairs to the door.

"Come on 'fraidy cat! The school won't hurt you!" Sango jokes.

I gulp and say, "easy for you to say miss demon slayer," and begin to ascend the steps when I hear the worst noise the gods ever brought into existence.

"Uh could you get the hell out of my way spaz?"

I ball up my fists but remind myself to breathe and that expulsion on the first day is never a good first impression. Sango pulls me up the rest of the way and says, "Ignore her. That's just Kikyo, the school's head mean girl."

I sigh and mutter, "Let's just go get our schedules and start this day."

Sango and I picked up our schedules and squealed in delight. We had all the same classes! We hurried up the stairs and into our English class. Sango scanned the room and immediately scowled.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she pointed to some guy with a ponytail who was sitting on some girl's desk.

"It's him!" she hissed, "He's the biggest womanizer in this school!"

"Who also has the hots for Sango," a girl with red hair said. I turned to look at her and she smiled.

"The name's Ayame, I'm a wolf demon, yes the ears are real, nice to meet you."

I smiled in return, "I'm Kagome, nice to meet you too."

Sango stuck her tongue out at Ayame, but their playfulness suddenly turned into malice so I turned around to see why. Crap, it was that awful Kikyo girl. I dropped my head on my desk and muttered, "oh Kami why!"

Ayame and Sango chuckled and I sat back up just in time to see a flash of silver from the corner of my eye. Before I could say a word, our teacher came in.

"My name is Mr. Onigumo. I'll be teaching all of you the finer points of grammar, mechanics, and how to appreciate essays, stories, and plays. Now answer when I call your name." He made his way down the list until he stopped at my name. "Higurashi, Kagome?"

"Here," I squeaked and felt all eyes on me.

"Yes she's new, idiots! Now turn around!" Sango demanded. Everyone complied and Mr. Onigumo continued with a long-winded introduction to grammatical errors.

Sango and I compared our schedules to Ayame's and found that she was also in all our classes. We all walked to biology together when I suddenly run into something that feels as sturdy as a brick wall and I fall straight on my butt. I cringed

"Hey! Watch where you're..." the voice stopped and I peeked up to see who was about to verbally assault me. My mouth nearly fell wide open. The boy was GORGEOUS. He had long, silver hair and gorgeous amber eyes. Before I knew it my voice was coming out of my mouth, "I'm sorry. I just need to pay more attention," I say flashing an apologetic smile. He stays silent until the boy Sango pointed at in English class peeks out from behind him.

"The name's Miroku. Ignore ole doofus Inuyasha here..". His words are cut off by the silver haired boy smacking him square in the gut.

"I AM NOT A DOOFUS!" he snaps and then turns to me, "It's no big deal, accidents happen. Uh...are you new here?" he asks.

"Yes my mother and I just moved here about 3 weeks ago from Kyoto." I say timidly.

He just kind of nods then grabs his books and says, "Gotta get to class...see you later, uh"

"Kagome...Kagome Higurashi," I answer with a smile.

He smirks and says, "See ya later Kagome," and grabs his friend Miroku and heads up the stairs.

Sango, Ayame, and I head up to biology and I can barely focus. I answer when I hear my name being called for roll check when I feel my phone vibrate, and a text interrogation ensues.

Sango: so...you have the hots for Inuyasha eh?

Me: what! I barely know the guy.

Sango: yeah...so why are you drooling over there with a weird look in your eyes?

Me: oh shut up :P. What is he anyways?

Sango: He's a hanyou...half human half dog demon...you should go for it.

Me: for what?

Sango: him

I feel my face flush and rise as the bell rings. The three of us head to lunch and grab a seat after getting our trays.

"So...you like fluffy boy huh?" Ayame grins.

"Oh hell will both of you shut up!" I sigh, embarrassed.

Sango and Ayame continue to laugh at me until that Miroku guy comes up to our table and sits beside me.

"Ah, Miss Kagome, we didn't have the pleasure of meeting. I'm Miroku. Might I say you are incredibly beautiful?" he flashes a grin that quickly disappears when Sango's hand collides with his cheek.

"Beat it lech!" She growls.

"But my dear Sango, I was merely being a gentleman.."

"A gentleman who just wants to see what's up her dress," a voice interrupts.

I turn around to see it's that boy Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha that isn't true," Miroku grumbles as Inuyasha motions for Miroku to move and takes his seat beside me.

I shoot a glance at Sango only to get a thumbs up and goofy smile. I internally smack myself for being socially awkward when Inuyasha speaks.

"So what made you move here to Tokyo?" he asks while taking a bite of his ramen.

"My mom got a better job offer here at Tokyo Children's Hospital as a neonatal nurse," I say and sigh, "I just wish I didn't have to leave my dance studio behind."

He gives me a look and says, "You dance?"

Sango butts in, "Oh yeah, Kagome does it all, modern, ballet, lyrical, jazz, hip hop"

"That's MORE than enough Sango," I nearly screech out of embarrassment.

Inuyasha chuckles and says, "Well, maybe I'll see you dance sometime?"

I swallow nervously and stutter, "Uh..uh sure."

He grabs Miroku and they leave. Sango grabs my arm and says, "Come on love-struck, let's get math over with so you can go dance."

I immediately jump up and nearly sprint to math class.

Math passes without incident and Sango shows me to the empty dance studio and I instantly feel at home. Mirrors, wooden floors, and bars all along the wall. I smile and say, "Come get me when you're ready to leave."

Sango heads to gym and I change into my leotard and ballet shoes. I stretch then grab my iPod and speaker system. I scroll through my artists and settle on Maroon 5 and play the song "Stutter". As the music begins I start to dance. Kicking and strutting, dropping into splits and circling my hips, I feel myself turn into the girl who makes the boys stutter. I do spins and leaps, not noticing the sound of the door opening and closing. The song comes to an end and when I hit my final pose a voice breaks the silence.

"Wow, Sango was right...You are good."

I spin around horrified that I've been spied on until I see who it is.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" I ask in disbelief.

He smiles at me, winks, and starts to get up. As he opens the door he turns over his shoulder and says, "I know where I'll be coming during my free period from time to time."

I stare at the door for five minutes until Sango comes down to get me. I gather my stuff and tell her about what happened and she squeals.

"Kagome you have no idea how major this is! Up until this summer that bitch Kikyo had her claws in him! You could have the hottest guy in school after you!" she jumps up and down.

"Sango...let's not kid ourselves. He could just be playing me," I sigh.

Sango just shakes her head and we reach my house.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," she says. I nod and give her a hug then head upstairs to grab a shower. After scrubbing my troubles and stress away, I put on my pajamas and lay in my bed processing my day. I set my alarm and try to drift off to sleep so I can dream of the silver-haired hanyou who's captured my heart...in one day.


	2. El Tango de Roxanne

_I look around the room, relieved that I'm alone. I push the play button on my iPod and start to dance to El Tango de Roxanne from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. I stretch while the intro plays a medley of stringed instruments and the piano. As the melody begins to play, I dance. Every move sensual and seductive. I suddenly feel an arm wrap around my waist as Ewan McGregor's voice comes through the speakers. I tense up in shock and feel the person's warm breath on my ear._

"_Now love, you can't tango with me if you're tensed up like that."_

_I gasp, "Inuyasha?"_

_And then my perfect dream is ruined by the damn alarm clock blaring._

I sit straight up in bed and smash the snooze button on my clock, mentally cursing its bad timing. Why in the world do I keep dreaming about Inuyasha? I mean sure he's cute and really really REALLY hot, but I mean it isn't like he's interested in me...especially since he's from the wealthy Takahashi family. I shake my head and walk to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I wrap myself in a towel and grab some jeans, a red dress top with a satin ribbon that ties around my waist, and my red ballet flats. I let my hair down and smooth, glossy waves frame my face. I grab my backpack and head downstairs to grab a granola bar, tell my mother bye, and walk out the door. Sango is sitting on the steps waiting for me and turns around with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Seducing Inuyasha today are we?" she says while wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"WHAT! What are you talking about?" I screech.

Sango just laughs and changes the subject to what we were going to do tonight. I give her a quizzical look and she smacks my arm.

"Kags...today is FRIDAY...or has your brain forgotten about our awesome weekend together?"

I smile and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I haven't forgotten Sango. My brain just shut down temporarily, that's all."

"Yeah yeah," Sango smirks as we walk through the front doors of Shikon High and make our way to English with Mr. Onigumo...well we were making our way to English until Miroku and some guy I've never seen before nearly knock us over.

"My my Sango don't you look lovely today," Miroku nearly drools.

"Uh idiot no I don't. 1. I'm in yoga pants and a t-shirt, and 2. You have no chance in hell, so be gone you pain!" Sango snaps.

Miroku puts his hand on his chest, feigning a broken heart when he turns and grabs my hand.

"You look lovely as well Miss Kagome," he says bringing my hand to his lips.

I jerk my hand away only to have it grabbed by the guy I've never seen before.

"My name is Kouga," he says as he kisses my hand.

I stare at him in confusion until Sango yanks me away and pulls me upstairs.

"Oh great. No more dressing hot for you missy. It brings all the ass-hats out," Sango jokes.

"Who the hell was that Kouga guy?" I ask.

"Don't even think about it. Ayame has been in love with the guy since they were cubs," Sango says with a serious face.

"Oh I don't like him...I was just wondering why I've never seen him before," I say.

Before Sango can answer, we're crossing the threshold of our English class and we take our seats. Mr. Onigumo goes through role call with the addition of one person: Kouga. I look at Ayame and she keeps staring at him with the biggest lovey-dovey eyes I've ever seen. I look at Kouga and he just winks in response with a smile on his face. I shrink in my seat and groan. I don't want this attention...especially since Ayame would pretty much kill me if she even thought I liked him. I'm snapped out of my mental argument with myself when Mr. Onigumo mentions the one play all high schoolers dread: Romeo & Juliet.

"I'll be assigning partners for this assignment, and remember: this is an out of class project that is due at the end of the semester. I expect great performances from every group!" Mr. Onigumo says. "Kagome and...oh let's see here..uh...Kouga."

I slam my head on the desk. Shit...Shit shit shit shit shit. I desperately raise my hand to get Mr. Onigumo's attention.

"Yes Miss Higurashi?"

"Uh Mr. Onigumo...is there any way I could have ANYONE besides Kouga? I think he and Ayame would make a perfect pair!" I say, desperately trying to get out of this hole I've been thrown in.

"I'm sorry Miss Higurashi, no changes...no exceptions."

Kouga grins from ear to ear and immediately scoots his desk next to mine. I look at Ayame and she mouths 'it's okay, thanks anyways'. But it's not okay...hell it's FAR from okay. Before any of the actual partner work can begin the bell rings...I'm saved! I grab my backpack and hurry to get into the hall before Kouga can speak to me. Sango runs to catch up and laughs at me.

"And just what is so funny!" I shriek.

"The fact that you and wolf-boy are partners!" she says between laughs.

"Wanna know something funnier?" I say with a smug smile.

"What?" she says, still laughing.

"Through your laughing fit you managed to ignore the fact that you and Kikyo got drafted together," I say.

Sango's face turns into a scowl and I'm afraid she may punch me. Ayame walks out of class and grabs Sango's arm.

"Don't worry. Kikyo threw such a fit that you and I are now partners," Ayame says with a slight frown on her face.

Sango and I drop the subject of partners and invite Ayame to our girl's weekend. She smiles brightly and starts making all kinds of plans for tonight alone. Sango and I smile at each other and the three of us head to biology class.

We walk down the hallway when I see what I've secretly been dying to see all day: Inuyasha. Just as we're about to pass him Sango pulls me aside.

"Ignore him, act like he doesn't exist...it'll make him want you more. Now let's see if we can pin these waves back so we can see some cleavage," she says.

"SANGO! Leave my cleavage alone!" I say with a serious face and begin to walk past him.

He closes his locker and makes eye contact. I feel a slight blush come to my cheeks as I slightly smile and walk into biology and take my seat. I hear Miroku out in the hall bothering Sango and then asking Inuyasha why his face is red.

"My face isn't red!" he replies embarrassed.

"Ah...you saw Kagome didn't you?" Miroku asks smiling.

"Miroku...Chemistry...now!" Inuyasha demands.

Sango and Ayame come in and take their seats beside me when I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey there partner."

Damn it. Why is Kouga in here too! I mutter hello and pray Ms. Kagura hurries in and begins lecturing. Thankfully she does...effectively saving me from a disappointed/mad Ayame and an embarrassed me. As soon as the bell rings, Sango, Ayame, and myself sprint out of class and downstairs to the cafeteria for lunch. All was going well until I plow into the one person who hates me for no reason: Kikyo.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM SPAZ!" Kikyo shrieks.

"I...I'm sorry...but you really shouldn't stand at the bottom of stairs...especially when class has just been dismissed," I retort.

"SHUT UP! I will stand where I damn well please you ignorant filth!" Kikyo barks.

That's it...I've run out of fucks to give.

"LISTEN BITCH! I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO YOU! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS TREATMENT! GET OVER YOURSELF!" I scream and shove past her.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! IT'S FAR FROM OVER!" Kikyo screams back, but I can barely hear her because for some reason, people have started clapping.

"Kags...when did you become such a bad ass?" Sango says with a smile on her face.

"I can't stand girls like that...it just infuriates me. Sorry for freaking out," I say.

"Oh no need to be sorry!" Ayame butts in, "everyone, and I do mean everyone hates Kikyo. We appreciate what you just did!" she smiles.

I just shrug my shoulders, grab some lunch, and sit down at our usual table. Eating was almost impossible with all the girls and even guys coming by to high five me. Miroku and Kouga made their way to our table. Damn it all!

"So Kagome, I heard you raised a little hell earlier," Kouga smirked as Inuyasha sat down beside me. I was too frustrated to notice.

"I didn't raise hell...mainly because I didn't give birth to that wench who made me lose my cool," I muttered. Immediately Inuyasha started laughing, and I turned to look at him.

"And what's so funny dog-ears?" I ask irritated. He keeps smiling.

"I almost couldn't believe it was you when I heard that screaming match downstairs, but now I guess I'll have to believe it," he grins. I just stare at him confused and he smiles at me.

"You should yell at her more often...not only does it make me laugh, but that blush you get is pretty cute," he smirks. I just take a bite out of my apple and turn the other way so he can't see my blush only to see Kouga with a scowl on his face.

"Mutt-boy...since when do you like Kikyo getting yelled at?" Kouga asks bitterly.

"Since I walked into my room and saw her with another man in my bed," Inuyasha replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh hell here we go," Sango sighed and dropped her head on the table.

I look at everyone wide-eyed anticipating what was about to happen.

"Ha...told you she'd find someone else mutt," Kouga said smugly.

"At least I'm not dense enough to ignore a girl who's been in love with me for years and like a girl who clearly has no interest in me," Inuyasha spat bitterly. Kouga was about to respond but I butted in.

"So what's everyone doing for free period today!" I nearly yell.

"Ayame and I are going to spar in the gym," Sango quickly replies, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"I will be working out in the weight room. Maybe I could swing by to watch you spar Sango?" Miroku eagerly asks.

"Never. Not even in your wildest dreams," Sango smiles.

Inuyasha just looks at me and slightly smiles.

"You dancing again today?" he asks.

"Y..Yeah," I reply shyly.

"Well maybe I can come watch you," Kouga says looking directly at Inuyasha.

"Oh..I..I don't really like an audience," I say.

"Except for Inuyasha..." Sango mumbles. I punch her in the gut and stand up.

"Come on Sango...we HAVE to go to algebra...NOW." I say with an edge of anger in my voice. Suddenly I feel a hand grab my tray.

"I'll take it for you Kagome," Inuyasha smiles.

"Oh NO you won't!" Kouga yells and snatches the tray and spills it all over Ayame. She screams as Sango and I both smack Kouga on the head and rush Ayame to the bathroom. We shove her in a stall and begin to wet paper towels and hand them to her. She wipes herself off and changes into her gym clothes.

"Are these shorts too short?" she asks.

"DAMN! If Kouga doesn't jump on you while you're wearing this the boy clearly has no hormones!" Sango says while elbowing me in the side.

"You do look hot Ayame," I say with a smile and grab her hand, "Now let's get to algebra before Mr. Myouga puts us in detention!" We walk in and all eyes fall on Ayame.

"Looks like you're the hot one in the group now," I whisper with a smile. Ayame smiles when Kouga's jaw drops as she sits next to him. Mr. Myouga called role and began our lesson, but Kouga couldn't keep his eyes off of Ayame. I pulled out my phone and sent Sango a text.

Me: Think maybe now he realizes what he's missing out on?

Sango: It seems so for now. We're gonna have to keep her looking hot.

Me: so this weekend will be makeover Ayame?

Sango: Bingo!

The bell rings and I grab my bag and walk with Ayame and Sango until they turn to go to the gym and I walk into my sanctuary.

"Phew...no sign of Kouga," I say to myself and begin to change into my leotard and ballet shoes. I grab my iPod and click on the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack album, hoping to relive last night's dream. Come What May begins to play and I stretch and sing to the song. I smile while singing "sing out this song and I'll be there by your side, storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide, but I love you until the end of time". I stand up singing the last note when I hear soft clapping.

"A dancer and a singer. You are a woman of many talents," Inuyasha says with a soft smile on his face. I blush walking towards him.

"I don't share much with people who only show up when I'm not expecting it," I reply teasingly. His eyes show a flash of hurt.

"I...I was only kidding," I say softly.

"Oh I know," he says smiling. Your Song starts to play and he points to my iPod speakers.

"You dig Moulin Rouge?" he asks with a grin.

"Oh yes! I love Moulin Rouge, The Phantom of the Opera, Across the Universe, all that stuff," I say smiling wide.

"You seem to like love stories," he says. I pull my hair back and look down.

"Only because everyone of my love stories have ended up tragedies," I say with a frown. He sticks his index finger under my chin and tilts my face up.

"Maybe you're picking horrible actors for the lead role," he says softly.

"Maybe so, but one day my prince will show up...maybe sooner than expected," I smile. He smiles in return and slips his shoes off. I stare at him with a questioning look. He ignores me and hums along with the Elephant Love Medley and I begin to sing with him.

"We should be lovers! We should be lovers and that's a fact! We could be heroes forever and ever! We could be heroes forever and ever! We could be heroes...just because I will can't help loving you. How wonderful life is now you're in the world."

I smile shyly and he smirks.

"We harmonize well," he says. I smile and begin to have deja vu when El Tango de Roxanne begins to play. And just like in my dream I begin to dance. He smiles watching my every move and I lose all my inhibitions. I slowly dance in a circle around him when he grabs my waist and sings with the music.

"His eyes upon your face, his hand upon your hand, his lips caress your skin, it's more than I can stand!"

He continues to sing and I can't help but feel like this is how it should always be: He and I...together. He smiles at me, and I blush trying to hide my smile, but he tilts my face back up as the music picks up and we both lose ourselves in the music. Turn after turn, dip after dip, until the music stops and we're pressed against each other, our lips almost touching and moving closer until we hear a gasp from the door. I turn to see Sango and Ayame peeking through the door. Inuyasha smiles.

"I think your friends have come to get you for the weekend," he says as he grabs his things, "Oh and if I'm not being too forward...could I have your cell number?" he asks shyly. I nod and give it to him and he leaves.

"WHAT in the hell was that!" Sango asks excitedly after Inuyasha leaves. I lean against the wall speechless and dazed.

"I have no clue...but...I think...I'm in LOVE," I say softly. I'm in love with a hanyou who's only known me for almost a week. Can this be true?

Sango and Ayame have to pick up my things and nearly drag me out of the school because I'm still in a state of shock.

"He really asked for your number!" Ayame shrieked.

"Yeah...yeah he did," I say with a smile. Sango smiles at me and holds up two other slips of paper.

"What are those?" I ask.

"Oh only Miroku's and Kouga's numbers," Sango says with a grin.

"oh...wait WHAT! I thought you hated Miroku," I nearly yell.

"Ha! No Sango is like in love with him!" Ayame laughs.

"SHUT UP!" Sango yells.

"We should hang out with the guys this weekend!" Ayame jumps up and down. Sango agrees and the two of them chatter away while I'm still mentally back in the dance room, pressed up against Inuyasha. He asked for my number...MY number. A sudden buzz in my pocket breaks my trance and I open it to see who sent me a message.

Hey. It's Inuyasha. Sorry we were interrupted and I know I'm not so good at this emotion thing but...I really want to get to know you.

Me: I...I really want to get to know you too

After I send my reply, I close my phone. This weekend is going to be an experience to remember, that's for sure. I put my arms around my two new best friends as we make our way to my house planning our weekend filled with fun, food, movies, makeovers, and hopefully...Inuyasha.


	3. Horrible Past, A New Future?

_The scene from this afternoon keeps replaying over and over in my mind. **WE **danced together. Inuyasha danced with ME of all people. Not only did he dance with me but he asked for my phone number. How much better can this get!_

"**Kags! **Hello? Earth to Kagome?" Sango says while tapping my forehead with her index finger.

I snap out of my daydream to see Sango and Ayame staring at me then to my front door.

"Oh! Sorry guys," I say digging out my house key, "I zoned out for a minute there."

"Too busy daydreaming about the steamy dance session we walked in on," Ayame says while elbowing Sango. My face flushes red as I turn the knob and open the front door.

"You never did fully explain that to us," Sango says while plopping down on the couch in the living room. Ayame sits on the loveseat that's next to the couch and nods in agreement with Sango.

"There's not much to tell," I say shyly, "He just sneaked in the room while I was stretching and started dancing with me is all."

Sango and Ayame just stare at me and then at each other for a second. Ayame motions for me to come sit down with them and I do.

"So you're saying he just came in there, watched you for a second, and danced with you right?"Ayame asked seriously.

"We sang too...I know this sounds horribly cliched," I mumble.

"Cliched!" Sango gasps, "It is kind of cliched...but also romantic," she smiles. The three of us laugh and head upstairs to my room when I hear Ayame and Sango gasp.

"What?" I ask.

"You have this whole top floor to yourself?" Sango asks.

"Well...yeah," I say as I open the door to my room and set my backpack down. Sango and Ayame look around with their mouths wide open.

"You have your own bathroom, a vanity, and a black, white, & red color scheme...I may slightly hate you," Ayame says with a wink. Sango looks at me with a smirk on her face.

"What are you about to do Sango?" I ask seriously.

"Oh...just THIS!" she screams as she runs and jumps onto my bed knocking pillows and stuffed animals everywhere. Ayame and I both laugh and climb on the bed with her and begin chatting away about what we're going to do tonight.

"Well I think we should go to a club!" Ayame says decisively.

"Well I think we should shop/do makeovers and go to a club tomorrow night!" Sango answers defiantly.

The two look at me...oh crap, I have the deciding vote.

"Kagome," Ayame says, "what would you rather do?"

I stare at the floor thinking and decide to answer regardless of the consequences.

"I agree with Sango. Makeovers tonight so we can do a little shopping and look awesome for tomorrow night," I say hoping Ayame won't be mad. Sango smiles triumphantly and jumps when her cell phone's message tone begins to play. Ayame and I both grin and start bothering her.

"Who is it Sango? Is it your lover boy Miroku?" we both say teasingly. Sango shoots us a threatening look but smiles when she nods 'yes'. I walk over to my iHome and put my iPod on it and click shuffle. Sango and Ayame gape at me when a song by Disturbed begins to play.

"You're a freak you know that?" Sango says, "Dancing has given you an amazing figure and you refuse to show it off, you seem nice but can go total bitch mode, and you listen to movie soundtracks and...Disturbed. I knew we became friends for a reason!" she smiles. I just shrug and grab a notepad.

"So what are the plans for later? I know we'll want to do facial masks, nail painting, and hair styling later so what do we want to do for supper?" I ask with my pencil readied to take notes.

"Well I don't really care about what we eat for supper," Sango says.

"Pizza?" Ayame asks and Sango and I nod in agreement.

"So we've got supper planned...what are we gonna do before that? It's only 3:30 right now," I say. Ayame and Sango look at each other and immediately look at me.

"Mall," they both say in unison.

"Mall?" I ask.

"Mall!" they both squeal and start to grab their shoes and purses. I stare at them in a stupor when Sango tosses my converse at me.

"Kags! Change out of those dance clothes! Move it missy!" Sango demands.

I laugh and dig through my closet for some jeans and a shirt, and after changing and slipping my shoes on Sango grabs my arm and practically drags me down the stairs.

"Geez Sango don't rip her arm off," Ayame scolds. Sango sticks her tongue out at her and freezes at the door.

"How are we supposed to get to the mall?" Sango asks. I sigh and go back up the stairs to grab my keys. As I walk down the stairs I jingle them and see both Sango and Ayame's head snap in my direction.

"You have a car?" Sango asks while narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yes...why are you looking at me like that?" I ask.

"You seriously have a car?" Ayame asks with a serious face.

"Uh...DUH," I say.

"And you couldn't have told me this when we walk to school everyday!" Sango yells.

I shrug with a smile and open the door to the garage. Sango and Ayame gasp.

"You have a Lexus?" Ayame asks in disbelief.

"A Lexus convertible!" Sango nearly screams. I just nod and unlock the doors only to see blurs whip past me.

"Oh my goodness it's magical in here!" Sango squeals. I slowly walk over the the driver's side staring at my reflection in the glossy black paint and unlock the door and slip into the white leather interior with wood grain paneling.

"Kags...why didn't you tell us you had a sweet ride!" Ayame asks wide-eyed as she takes it all in.

"Because I wanted you two to be my friend because of who I am, not what I have," I state rather annoyed. Sango and Ayame both look down apologetically and I slightly smile.

"Just promise me you still like me for my weirdness," I joke.

"Of course Miss Ballerina!" Sango laughs and I turn on the radio. We sing along with every song we know and fake our way through the ones we don't. I look in my rear view mirror and see Sango texting furiously.

"And just what are you planning?" I ask as I drive around the mall parking lot looking for a safe spot to park my car. Sango smirks but doesn't reply...mostly because she doesn't have to respond. As I'm starting to put the top up I hear the answer to my question.

"Holy...damn Kagome I didn't know you had an awesome car," Kouga says with a grin. Great...just great. Before I can mutter a response Miroku butts in.

"Car! This is more like what dreams are made of!" Miroku beams as he lays on the hood caressing my car. I shove both of them off my car and sigh frustrated.

"If you drool, touch, or do anything else to my car I may strangle you...mercilessly strangle you," I threaten. The two boys jump back with their hands up and after Sango climbs out of the back, I lock my car. As we walk to the entrance I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I swear my heart skips a beat.

_Inuyasha__: What's up?_

_ Me: Oh nothing...being dragged into the mall with Sango, Ayame, the pervert, and the idiot_

_ Inuyasha: Hmm..._

_ Me: What?_

_ Inuyasha: oh..nothing ;)_

"Kagome! Hello!" Sango says waving her hands in front of my face. I snap back to reality to realize we're in a clothing store...and I don't even remember the walk here. Before I can even ask what we're doing here, I'm covered with an array of dresses. Pinks, purples, blues, greens, yellows, and reds all laying across my arms in varying styles from strapless to halter to off the shoulder to one shoulder. My head is spinning from the vast options I have when Sango shoves me into a dressing room with a pair of black pumps.

"Those will match any of those dresses!" Ayame half yells from another dressing room beside me. I sigh and hang the dresses up and grab the strapless yellow dress. From the moment I try it on I can tell I absolutely do **not** like it. I walk out and Sango wrinkles her nose.

"I look like a ghost," I say with a frown seeing how pale it makes me look. Sango nods in agreement while modeling her fuchsia dress.

"Sango, buy that...right now...because if you don't, I will hurt you!" I exclaim. Ayame peeks out.

"Buy it now woman! You look hot!" Ayame squeals.

"Who looks hot?" Miroku says peeking into the dressing room.

"OUT!" all three of us scream and throw hangers at him. He scurries away muttering something to himself, and I begin trying on the dresses again.

After many many many no's, I finally reached for the one shouldered, red dress. It stopped mid thigh but looked shorter because of the shoes. I peeked out of the dressing room and looked around. No sign of Miroku or Kouga.

"Come on Kagome! Let's see the last pick!" Sango says eagerly. I look into the mirror one last time and smile as I step out of the dressing room. Sango's mouth hangs wide open as she grabs Ayame who was modeling a green, off the shoulder dress.

"Kagome...you look amazing!" Ayame squeals.

"I'll say"

I spin around to the entrance of the dressing room and see him: Inuyasha...with a drooling Kouga behind him. Please let him be drooling over Ayame. Kouga makes his way over to Ayame and starts to put his hands on her hips. The sound of a smack echoes and Kouga retracts his hands away. I shake my head then turn around and meet Inuyasha's gaze. Instantly I can feel my cheeks turn red and he chuckles.

"Red is definitely your color," he says with a hidden smile. I nod and smile as I make my way back to the dressing room while nearly tripping over my own feet. I sigh and look at myself in the mirror. "Get yourself together girl! This boy barely knows you, you barely know him, and you don't know for sure if he likes you! Put on that Kagome charm" I say to myself as I change back into my clothes and put the red dress on the hanger. I grab the dress and the box with the black pumps in it and step out to see Sango and Ayame waiting for me.

"Where did the boys go?" I ask.

"They said they had something to do," Sango says disappointed. I grab their arms and drag them to the checkout counter where we buy our dresses and shoes. I grab my phone and order some pizza as we walk back to my car when I see a note under my windshield wiper. I pop the trunk so we can put our bags out of the way and snatch the note before Sango and Ayame can see it. I hide it in my pocket and begin the drive home, and we make it in just enough time to beat the pizza delivery guy. After I pay him, we all sit in the living room and Sango digs through my DVD collection asking Ayame periodically if she likes this movie or that one. I step into the bathroom and pull the note out of my pocket.

_Kagome,_

_You looked devastatingly beautiful in the red dress. I can only hope I get the privilege of seeing you in it again. P.S. Check your phone._

_-Inuyasha_

Just as I fold the note back up my phone vibrates, but I stop and think for a moment.

"Make him squirm." I jump when I hear Ayame's voice behind me as I step down the hall with my phone in my hand.

"What?" I ask.

"Play hard to get..you know, make him really want you," she says with a smile. I nod and put my phone back in my pocket and head back to the living room with Ayame. We grab a slice of pizza and eat as Sango holds up three DVDs.

"Alright do we want to watch The Notebook, The Phantom of the Opera, or 300?" she asks.

"300!" Ayame and I say simultaneously! The three of us settle in to watch the movie with a plate of pizza in each of our laps.

"Mmmm...Gerard Butler is one sexy man," I say with a mouth full of pizza. Sango nods in agreement but Ayame scoffs.

"Kouga would kick Gerard Butler's ass," she says. I nearly choke on my pizza laughing.

"Kouga may be able to do that but I still say Gerard Butler is ten kinds of fine not only as King Leonidas but also as the Phantom of the Opera. A man that can kick Xerxes' ass and sing to me sounds perfect!" I say. We both wait for Sango's response but she's too busy watching the movie to acknowledge us.

"Bet Miroku would run crying if he saw Gerard Butler," I say nudging Ayame and winking.

"Miroku is way hotter than ole king what's his name," Sango says and slaps her hand over her mouth blushing.

"I knew it!" I yell ducking as Sango throws a pillow at my head.

"Well you like Inuyasha and you barely know him!" Sango retorts with her hands on her hips.

"Hey hey! Easy, she's playing hard to get...besides we haven't even told her about him and Kiky-OWW!" Ayame shrieks and Sango elbows her in the gut.

"What...What about him and Kikyo?" I ask timidly.

"Oh hell way to go," Sango says at Ayame while pulling me down beside her on the couch.

"Strap in kid...we've got a long while of talking," Sango says grimly.

"We've all known each other since we were kids. Kikyo actually used to be nice...and we were actually friends. All of us were. In middle school, Inuyasha started secretly liking Kikyo. Then the first day of our freshman year, Inuyasha grew a pair and asked Kikyo on a date. From then on...they were stuck together like glue. At first we were all on board with it...until she changed. The nice, sweet Kikyo we knew suddenly became preoccupied with appearance and status," Sango sighed.

"So she ditched us," Ayame continued, "She ditched Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and myself to climb higher up the social ladder. She even became a cheerleader! I mean seriously, a freaking cheerleader," Ayame nearly yells.

"ANYWAYS, Inuyasha followed her everywhere like a lost puppy. He obeyed her every command, dressed how she wanted, even cut his hair! She became meaner and meaner the more she hung out with Eri and Yumi. Then, this new kid comes to school named Naraku and immediately we could tell something was up," Sango says sadly.

"He was weird. He never hung around with **anybody**. He was always off in a corner by himself, unless Kikyo came around. Then he was stuck to her like a leech, while Inuyasha was off doing various errands for her. This went on and on until the last few weeks of junior year," Ayame says with a slight grin.

"Inuyasha started being himself again. He was letting his hair grow out and occasionally told Kikyo 'no' when she demanded something of him. There were rumors swirling around that Kikyo had been cheating on Inuyasha with Naraku. And on the night before the last day of school, we got the phone call from Miroku. Inuyasha had walked in on Kikyo and Naraku in his bed. Ayame and I were both afraid he'd let his inner demon take over and kill them both, but he was surprisingly calm. We rushed over to his house and saw Kikyo laying on the steps screaming at Inuyasha, telling him he'd miss her and that he brought this on himself. After that I snapped," Sango says with an evil grin.

"Before I could grab her she was off and yanking Kikyo up by her hair," Ayame says, "if Kouga hadn't have grabbed her I'm pretty sure Kikyo would've been a bloody pulp. Naraku came out the front door and grabbed Kikyo's arm. Kikyo looked Inuyasha straight in the face and said 'you know damn well you'll miss me' and Inuyasha began to laugh. 'How could I have been so stupid to stay with you my dear? I won't miss you...now go...get out of here with that creature before I lose my composure.' That's when we knew we had our Inuyasha back," Ayame smiles as does Sango.

"So the summer went like it had years before," Sango grinned, "all of us minus Kiky-ho living it up. Well kind of living it up. Inuyasha got quiet sometimes, and perhaps maybe lonely? But he was far better off then than he had been. Then you moved in and now everything's different."

"We haven't seen him take interest in another girl before now...and I've definitely never seen him dance although we know his mom used to make him take lessons," Ayame giggles.

"But in all seriousness," Sango says, "I seriously think he likes you...and if you have any doubts about how you feel and he asks you that all important question, turn him down. He's been hurt enough. I love you to death Kags, but if you hurt him I might hurt you."

"Sango," I say, "I wouldn't hurt him...I know this sounds cheesy and maybe it is, but I get butterflies in the pit of my stomach when he's around. I just can't explain it." Sango and Ayame grin at each other then yank me upstairs. Sango starts digging through my bathroom and pulls out packets filled with facial masks. We all cover our faces in the goop and can't help but laugh at each other. Ayame looks through my nail polish and picks each one of us a color. We laugh at each other's horrible painting jobs and finally get tired. As we settle in bed I grab my phone and check the time. 2:00 in the morning. Oh well...here goes nothing.

_Me: Sorry for ignoring your earlier messages. We were watching a movie and discussing things. Well more like discussing you. Anyways, um the girls are wanting to go to a club tomorrow and they're inviting Miroku and Kouga and I thought if you weren't too busy I'd invite you. You don't have to come if you're busy but I'd really appreciate it._

I hit send and wait, but instead of getting a text message...my phone rings. I nervously hit the answer button.

"H-Hello?" I answer timidly.

"Hi," Inuyasha says, "I just figured I'd let you know semi-in person that I will be there tomorrow..well technically tonight." I can almost hear his smile as I feel my heart leap.

"Thank you Inuyasha," I say.

"Oh no, thank you miss. And by the way...I hope you plan on wearing that red dress," he says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you look absolutely gorgeous in it," he says sweetly. I smile and feel my face turn red.

"Goodnight Kagome," he says.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." I hang up my phone and shut my eyes willing myself to sleep unaware of the two girls high-fives beside me.

"WAKE UP!"Sango yells jumping on my bed.

"Five more minutes," I mumble pulling the sheets over my head.

"Oh no missy time to rise and shine...and eat lunch because it's like 1:30," Ayame chuckles. I sit up and rub my face.

"Why did you guys let me sleep for so long...and why do I smell food cooking with not a soul downstairs?" I ask.

"Well...there are souls downstairs, you just weren't awake when they arrived," Sango says with a smile. I pull my hair up in a messy pony tail, fix my shorts and shirt, and grab my glasses as I head for the stairs.

"Should we tell her?" Ayame whispers to Sango who promptly shakes her head 'no'. I head downstairs into the kitchen when I'm met by three pairs of eyes and I shriek and nearly run back up the stairs only to collide with Sango and Ayame.

"Holy hell when did you people get into my house!" I scream. The three boys can't help but laugh at me, and I hear Sango and Ayame laughing as well.

"The two of you didn't think to tell me to change clothes!" I yell angrily.

"I think you look cute," Inuyasha grins. I smile a goofy smile when Sango pushes me to the pantry.

"All right lover girl, calm yourself and fix something for lunch," Sango teases. I roll my eyes and scan the pantry and grab some vegetables, noodles, and pull some chicken breasts out of the fridge.

"Stir fry and noodles sound okay?" I ask timidly looking at Inuyasha. Everyone nods and heads to the couch and loveseat except Inuyasha. I begin washing and cutting the vegetables when I feel someone come up behind me.

"Mind if I help you?" he asks and flashes his trademark smile. I can't help but smile in return and nod my head 'yes'.

"So what did you ladies discuss last night?" he asks as he begins slicing the chicken.

"You...and your past," I say and he instantly tenses up.

"Did they tell you about 'her'?" he asks quietly.

"They did," I say, "but don't worry...I made the same mistake." I say with a genuine smile. He instantly relaxes and I gently hug him...and he hugs me back! I feel him rest his chin on my head and sigh happily when Sango, the great mood destroyer, barges in the kitchen.

"Ooooh so sorry I interrupted, but we are all dying of hunger out here!" Sango says.

"And dying of sucky movie choice!" Kouga yells.

"Oh go die in a hole Kouga!" I yell and Inuyasha laughs.

"Guess we'd better hurry up with this stir fry huh?" I smile.

"I guess so or queen loudmouth here will keep yelling," he chuckles.

"I heard that!" Sango yells. He puts the vegetables and chicken into a skillet and I wait for a pot of water to boil so I can put the noodles in. After everyone finishes eating Sango begins to scream.

"All right boys play time is done! Time to leave so we can get ready for tonight! MOVE IT!" she yells while shoving Miroku through the front door. I laugh and smile when Inuyasha grabs my hand.

"Until later my dear," he says and then kisses my hand. I blush and wave while Ayame shoves Kouga out and I close the door. The three of us race to the shower, and I unfortunately don't make it in time. Ayame steals my mother's bathroom and Sango takes mine. So I lay out all of our dresses and shoes on my bed and wait. Sango opens the bathroom door with her toothbrush in her mouth and a towel wrapped around her and her hair. I glance at the clock and see it's 4. Crap. I jump into the shower letting the hot water relax my muscles while I scrub myself clean. I step out, put on my bath robe, and wrap my hair in a towel before brushing my teeth. After I finish brushing my teeth I step out to see Sango and Ayame putting on their makeup.

"You guys still aren't dressed yet?" I ask and Sango pulls me down beside her.

"Nope we're doing makeup right now but go ahead and put curlers in your hair," Sango demands rather than asks. I do as she says and stay perfectly still while she puts my makeup on. A little bit of powder, some black eyeliner, and mascara are all Sango says I need while she's applying fuchsia eye shadow and Ayame is putting on green. I grab my hair dryer and dry my hair and take the curlers out.

"Why didn't you roll those up higher?" Sango asks.

"Because I don't want to look like Shirley Temple," I say taking out the last curler. Suddenly Sango is pinning my hair up and I smile when I look in the mirror. My face has a natural beauty and my hair is half up, half down and curled at the ends. I slip my red dress on and stand beside my two best friends. We. Look. **HOT**. We glance at the clock that says 6:30 and we rush downstairs with our shoes in hand. Right as we reach the bottom step the door bell rings and both Sango and Ayame nearly burst through the door trying to open it. The guys tell us how wonderful we look as I lock the door and we start to climb in Kouga's jeep.

"Kagome," Inuyasha says, "I thought we could take my car." I smile and nearly feel my jaw drop when I see his red Miata parked behind Kouga. I walk to the passenger's side and he opens my door for me. I smile the whole way to the club until Sango jerks me away from Inuyasha to dance with her. Ayame, Sango, and I dance together until the boys come and break us up. Inuyasha smiles at me and spins me around. I laugh as we dance to various songs from hip-hop to slow songs. I occasionally glance at my friends and laugh. Kouga looks like a puppy who will never get his favorite chew toy. Miroku looks like he's about to pass out any minute from Sango's dancing. He pouts when Sango starts walking toward me.

"Kagome," Sango says grinning, "Miroku and Kouga are taking me and Ayame home!" I smile and nod as Inuyasha grabs my hand.

"I should be getting you home as well," he whispers with a smile. I nearly melt as he leads me back to his car and drives me home. We sit on my front porch swing and talk. We talk about our hopes and dreams. How he wants to take over his father's business and my plans to be a pediatrician. At some point I lay my head on his shoulder and before I can process what's coming out of my mouth, it comes out.

"So...what exactly are we?" I ask.

"Carbon based life forms composed of proteins, lipids, carbohydrates, and nucleic acids," Inuyasha says with a smirk.

"You know what I mean," I say. He stares at the ground and back at me.

"I don't know right now," he says looking down, "but I know what I want us to be." I slightly frown but pat his hand as I get up to head to the door.

"Kagome wait!" he says jumping up as I put the key into the lock and turn it.

"I...I understand...I mean what was I thinking you still aren't over Kikyo. How could I be so stupid..." I keep rambling on fighting the tears that want to flow. Two strong hands grab my shoulders and turn me around 3 inches away from his face.

"I want to be sure you're ready for this. It isn't going to be easy...especially with Kikyo around," he says with a half smile, half frown. I swallow the lump in my throat dreading what could possibly come next.

"Don't you ever doubt how I feel for you," he whispers into my ear. I stare up at him, brown eyes meeting amber ones and in a split second...our lips mesh together into the most amazing kiss I've ever had. Every nerve ending in my body feels alive and the world crumbles away. He breaks away and puts his hand on my cheek.

"Goodnight Kagome," he smiles. I turn to walk inside, shut the door, lock it, and slide down to the floor grinning.

We. Just. **KISSED**. A real freaking kiss. Sango and Ayame are so not gonna believe this. I run upstairs to wash my face and change into my pajamas. As I'm brushing my teeth my phone vibrates.

_Inuyasha: I mean what I said tonight. I'm looking forward to seeing you Monday. I promise...it won't be a long wait, dear._

I smile and type my response as I lay down.

_Me: I believe you. I hope you sleep well. _

_Inuyasha: Goodnight my ballerina._

I squeal with joy and start to hum as I fall asleep. Maybe all this change really is for the better.

**Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Give me feedback on what you like, don't like, or on what you want to see happen. I'm open to suggestions to make this the best possible story for you! Thank you so very much for reading!**


	4. A Thousand Years

_**I do not own Inuyasha.**_

_The rest of August and September went by smoothly. Sango, Ayame, and I have become the best of friends and homecoming is coming up! Kouga finally asked Ayame out...in the middle of gym class. It was awkward to watch him smile at her and ask if she'd date him while her foot collided with his jaw. Oh well...jocks...what can you do? Miroku and Sango constantly play hot and cold. One day they're flirting constantly and the next day Sango is ranting on how much of a perv Miroku is. They'll end up together though. I just know it. As for me and Inuyasha...I still don't know where his head is. There's this chemistry between us...this unexplainable electric current that shoots through my body any time we touch, but I still have no definite idea on where his feelings lie. Oh well...can't dwell on it I guess._

"Kagome! Wake up dear!" my mother bellows. I peek out from under my sheets to see she's standing at the door tapping her foot and then glance at my alarm clock.

"Mother! It is 5:30 in the morning...do you know how wrong that is! Even if it is a school day!" I half yell. She just smiles and pulls the blankets off my bed. I groan as I get up and walk to the bathroom. I pull out a towel and turn the water on.

"Why did you get me up this early anyways?" I yell towards my room.

"Because the homecoming dance is coming up and you are going to dress up today so you don't go alone!" she says. I sigh and roll my eyes as I step in the shower. I finish my shower and walk into my room to see a pair of skinny jeans, a white silky shirt, and a pair of red platform wedges.

"So what do you think?" my mom asks excitedly as I jump halfway across the room.

"Geez mom! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack or something!" I shriek. She just laughs and tells me to hurry up as she leaves to go downstairs. I get dressed and though I will never admit it to my mother...I love the outfit. I braid my bangs back and then grab my backpack and head downstairs. I look around trying to find my mother and whatever shadows she's lurking in. I sneak to the counter to grab a granola bar when I hear something in the garage. I swing open the door to see Sango sneaking around my car.

"Need some help?" I say threateningly.

"Oh hell! Crap Kags, you scared the hell out of me!" Sango says nervously. I laugh and unlock the car and she jumps in. We sing, laugh, and talk the whole way to school until I find a parking spot.

"What's with the nice outfit today?" Sango says looking my up and down.

"My mom+homecoming dance=endless attempts at wrangling me a boyfriend," I sigh as Sango pats my back. We laugh as we walk to the school when we run into Ayame and Kouga...sucking each other's face.

"Hey hey hey! Calm it down, you two are making me sick!" I say jokingly. They just ignore me, and Sango and I continue on towards class.

"Oh crap...hide!" Sango whispers while pulling me into a corner.

"Oww what! What are we hiding from?" I whisper harshly.

"Miroku and Inuyasha!" she whispers. I roll my eyes and pull her out of the corner and accidentally run Miroku over.

"Oh no! Miroku I'm so sorry!" I say squatting down and offering my hand. He smiles and takes my hand as he stands up.

"It's no trouble Miss Kagome. You look...rather lovely today," Miroku says but I raise my hand to stop him.

"Totally my mother's idea...not mine. She thinks I need a date for homecoming and preferably a boyfriend," I say glancing up at Inuyasha who's staring off into space. I look at Miroku who only shrugs his shoulders in response, and I'm suddenly jerked to class by Sango.

"What was up with fluff butt?" she asks.

"I don't know...I felt invisible," I frown.

"Eh don't worry about him...he's stupid. As a matter of fact, ALL boys are are stupid." Sango says with her hands on her hips. I chuckle as I take my seat and make a mental note to text Miroku later and see what he did to Sango.

_Xxxxx_

English passes without much incident...besides the fact that Sango and I use our brilliant minds to pair Ayame with Kouga, Sango with Me, and Kikyo with herself. Sango, Ayame, and I link arms and walk towards Biology class...well we were walking until we hear two voices we know all too well...Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Come on Yasha...give me another chance. Don't you miss what we had?" Kikyo says, her voice dripping with false sweetness. Inuyasha just sighs and closes his locker attempting to escape with no luck.

"What? Am I not pretty enough? Hmmm? Or is it **that** girl?" Kikyo spits as though the though of me makes her ill.

"Her name is Kagome, not 'that girl' Kikyo." Inuyasha replies coolly. Kikyo moves closer almost pinning him to the lockers, and when he doesn't immediately shove her away I lose it.

"I can't take this," I say nearly choking back tears as I grab my bag and walk as quickly as I can into Biology. Sango and Ayame try to grab me, but I move too quickly for them. I rush to my seat trying to catch my breath when I feel all eyes on me...even eyes from the hallway.

"Kags? Kagome?" Sango asks frantically. I look up from my desk to see a pink sort of barrier around me.

"Kagome just calm down and breathe," Ayame says as the barrier shrinks. I stare at my desk not knowing what to think. When in the hell can I manifest things like that? I feel Sango's hands grab my face and tilt it up to where she can see it.

"Uh Ms. Kagura?" Sango says in a shaky voice.

"Yes Sango?"

"I need to take Kagome to the nurse...**now**," Sango says. Ms. Kagura nods, and I feel two people helping me to my feet after the pull the wedges off my feet. What would I do without my best friends? We finally make it to the nurse's office.

"What brings ye to my office young one?" the kind old lady asks.

"Ms. Kaede, Kagome here put up some pink looking thing and then all the sudden got pale and weak," Sango says. Kaede puts a warm cloth on my head and hands me a cup of tea.

"Thank you," I say timidly.

"Child...do ye know what a miko is?" she asks.

"Uh...sorry I can't say that I do," I say shyly. Kaede nods and hands me a piece of paper with her address and phone number.

"If ye ever want to know...come by and see me," she says with a kind smile.

I smile in return and stand on wobbly legs as Sango and Ayame hand me a pair of flats and help me to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Tell me what you want so I can fix you a tray," Sango says with a soft smile.

"Really guys..I'm fine. I'll get my own tray," I say as I get up and grab a tray. I grab some food and meet up with the girls at the table when I see Miroku and Inuyasha come in.

"Miroku really needs to go away right now," Sango growls. Kouga appears out of thin air and wraps his arms around Ayame waist.

"Not now dear," Ayame murmurs while taking a bite of her pear.

"Seriously! Just because mutt-face upsets Kagome you get mad at me?" Kouga barks.

"I'm CONCERNED about Kagome's health, not you or your friends," Ayame says calmly. I just eat my chicken stir fry and ignore everyone. All I hear are muffled voices until the bell rings and in a flash a hand grabs my tray.

"Here, let me take that for you," Inuyasha says softly. I grab it from his hands and put it away myself. No way in hell am I being treated like a helpless animal today. I walk up the stairs only to be met by Kikyo.

"Well hello little boyfriend stealer!" she snaps.

"Okay enough is enough. 1. I don't know why you don't like me. 2. I'm not a boyfriend stealer because A. He isn't your boyfriend and B. You slept around on him which brings me to number 3. Please move before I catch whatever you have," I say angrily as a wall of pink shoots up between the two of us and knocks her back a few feet. I continue on to math class which goes by in a blur. Sango grabs my backpack before I can and pulls me into the hallway.

"Hey, you okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine," I say tiredly, "just frustrated with everyone except you and Ayame today."

"Well uh...since I want you to feel better, I'll go with you to the dance room and you can teach me some things," Sango mutters. I can't help but laugh causing everyone to turn around and stare. Then I saw them...those deep brown eyes that fill my every nightmare. I grab Sango's wrist but it's too late.

"Kagome? Is that you my dear?" a velvety voice says. Sango stares at me, and I know the fear is showing in my eyes.

"Kagome...you say the word and I'll will drop his ass," Sango whispers as the boy walks closer.

"Kagome, it's me Hojo. Don't you remember?" he says with a venomous smile.

"Of course I remember you Hojo!" I say with much more resolve than I thought I had. He nods politely to Sango, and she returns the gesture with more malice that politeness.

"C'mon Kags, let's go," Sango says eyeing Hojo. I slightly wave as we hurry down the hall away from him.

"So who is the creepster new kid, and why does he know you?" Sango asks.

"He's my ex from Kyoto..."I say sliding down the mirrored walls of the dance studio. Sango just looks at me and knows not to prod any further.

"Kags I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back okay?" Sango says. I nod and stretch waiting for her to come back.

"I see you still dance," I freeze on the floor and turn around to see him there with the same look in his eye as the incident. I jump to my feet.

"Yes I do," I say. He grabs my arm and pins me against the wall and puts his hand over my mouth harshly.

"You didn't honestly think you'd get away from me did you? Huh? You are **mine**. Don't you remember that night? Hmm? I'm sure you do..." he chuckles deeply and then something clicks in my brain. It's now or never. Fight or forever be in fear. I bite his hand which actually takes him off guard. I sweep my leg around and take his legs out from under him. I roll him over on his back and bend his arms behind his back. He starts to try and push me off and I slug him square on the mouth and instantly see blood trickle down his chin. I crouch down near his ear.

"You stay the hell away from me...far far away. You controlled me once. I can promise you you won't again..." and before I know it I'm slammed into the floor with him looming over me.

"Now doesn't this feel familiar?" he chuckles. Suddenly I see a foot collide with Hojo's face. I slide a good distance away to see Inuyasha slowly pressing his foot harder and harder down on Hojo's skull. Inuyasha grabs Hojo's throat and slams him up against the wall.

"You stay away from her you hear me?" Inuyasha growls his eyes switching from amber to red. Hojo chuckles wheezily.

"And why should I you half-breed?" Inuyasha punches him in the stomach.

"Because I said so," Inuyasha growls and Hojo laughs again.

"Don't you know she's mine? I've already ruined her, or hasn't she told you?" Hojo smirks.

"**ENOUGH**!" I scream. Both boys turn to me as I fight the tears building in my eyes.

"Inuyasha...get him out of here." I murmur.

"Oh no dear, I'll escort myself out if your mutt friend here would be so kind as to put me down," Hojo says. Inuyasha nearly throws him across the room and he leaves. I start to pack my things when I see a hand grab my bag.

"Kagome, talk to me please," Inuyasha whispers.

"Why should I? You've been playing hot and cold with me for weeks! Why would I talk to someone about my past when I don't even know where I stand with them?" I say with tears threatening to fall. He just stares at me murmuring to himself. I snatch my bag and yell for Sango who meets me at the door.

"Let's go Sang," I say as we walk out the door.

"So I saw that ass whooping you gave that Hojo kid," Sango blurts out, "any particular reason why you did that?" I sigh and pull her down on the stairs and begin my story.

"He was my first and only boyfriend. We got along so well in the beginning. Everyone at school labeled us the 'perfect couple'. Pff yeah right. We hit the sixth month mark, and things began to change. He kept trying to pressure me into sex...which I was **not** ready for, at all. Then during spring break, he came over to my house while my mother was gone and...raped me," I say with tears shining in my eyes. Sango starts to hug me, but I hold up my hand with a tearful smile.

"I'm alright now, I promise." I smile.

"Kags, let's go look for dresses for homecoming. After all, you are my date," Sango winks and we both laugh.

We tore the store apart and I finally settled on a simple, strapless red dress and Sango decided on a fuchsia one. Each night passed in silence...no nightmares, but no Inuyasha dreams either. Then the night everyone was looking forward to arrived: Homecoming.

Sango, Ayame, and I spent the afternoon getting ready. I couldn't help but go back to the afternoon we spent getting ready for our trip to the club. I shake my head smiling as I pin my bangs back and fix my curls to spill over my shoulders.

"Come on Kags! We know you look smoking hot, but we gotta go!" Sango laughs while grabbing my hand. The doorbell rings and I hear Kouga's voice...and then Miroku's and Inuyasha's. Crap. Sango and I try to sneak down the stairs but to no avail.

"My my Sango don't you look lovely!" Miroku says nearly drooling.

"Too bad Miroku! Sango's my date tonight!" I say linking arms with Sango and smiling. Miroku frowns playfully and nudges Inuyasha who has apparently been staring at me. I stare weirdly back when Sango snaps in front of my face.

"Let's go hot stuff!" Sango laughs. We hop in my car and head to the school where our schoolmates are all heading towards the gym all dressed up. Couple hanging all over each other catch my eye when I see what I was hoping I could avoid: Hojo...and his lips were all over Kikyo.

"Whoa! Kikyo moves fast!" Sango says loudly as if trying to send Inuyasha a message.

"You know I don't think he was considering getting back with her," I whisper.

"Oh I know he wasn't...just helping him remember who she is," Sango says with a smug grin. We all head inside and begin to have fun. Sango and I dance with each other to several songs before Ayame finally breaks away from Kouga and comes over to dance with us. Then the DJ plays "One and Only" by Adele plays, and as Sango and I try to make our way off the floor Miroku grabs Sango and pulls her away.

"Great...left alone," I mumble.

"Not totally alone," a voice says beside me. I jump then breathe a sigh of relief when I see it's Inuyasha.

"You couldn't tell me it was you! I almost had a heart attack!" I kid with him. We make small talk watching Kouga and Ayame dance together and watch Sango nearly kill Miroku as he tries to force her to dance.

"Those two will get married one day ya know?" I say through laughter pointing at Sango and Miroku.

"Yeah, what a wedding that will be," Inuyasha chuckles, "it must be so easy when you know how everything's going to turn out."

"I don't think anyone ever truly knows how it's going to turn out," I say looking directly at him with a soft smile, "I think it's what **could** happen that makes the risk worth it." Inuyasha smiles and just as he's about to say something when the DJ starts to play "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy.

"Well...it's safe to say our DJ is a stalker," I laugh nervously. Inuyasha glances over at Kikyo and Hojo.

"I don't think I ever loved her ya know?" he says as he turns to me, "She was a horrible girlfriend, a horrible kisser, basically a horrible everything!"

"They say hindsight is always 20/20," I smile. He smiles back.

"You know you have a heart-warming smile? I remember the first time I saw it. You melted the ice Kikyo had encased my heart in, and now I don't know what to do with myself," he says nervously.

"I know what you mean," I smile, "I know you heard my conversation with Sango in the hall the other day and despite that whole situation back home...I've developed feelings for you. Feelings I never knew I'd feel again," I say blushing nervously. Inuyasha looks at me with the goofiest smile and I suddenly see his ears perk up.

"Dance with me please," he says extending his hand. I grab it and he leads me onto the dance floor. The DJ begins to play "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri and I smile.

"I love this song," I whisper. He smiles and pulls me closer to him and we begin to dance. We sing the lyrics together...to each other.

"I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more." We both smile even when Kikyo shrieks in the back corner of the gym. The chorus comes back again and we whisper the words again.

"I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand year, I'll love you for a thousand more, all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me, and I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more." The song fades out and as Inuyasha kisses me on the cheek we get a round of applause. The DJ pauses the music for a minute and reminds us to turn in our votes for the king and queen of the homecoming dance. He turns the music back on and Sango and I shriek at the same time. It was our favorite song: "Rumor Has It" by Adele. We find each other and start singing the whole song through while Inuyasha and Miroku just laugh at us. The DJ stops playing the music again and announces the winners.

"By a landslide the new King and Queen are: Inuyasha and Kagome!" We stare at each other in shock as we walk to the stage to get our crowns. I smile as Inuyasha grabs my hands and leads me to the middle of the dance floor and the song "Goodnight Moon" by Go Radio plays. He holds me close and we make lazy circles around the floor encouraging other couples to join in with us. We dance just like this until the DJ finally packs up his things and we head out the door hand-in-hand.

"You look beautiful in your dress," he says picking a wildflower and tucking it behind my ear. I smile and mumble a nervous thank you as we make our way to our cars.

"Kags! Can Miroku and I take your car home and you ride with Inuyasha?" Sango asks with a mischievous look in her eyes. I hand her my keys.

"You take care of it young lady you hear me?" I say in a serious voice. She nods and salutes me as she walks away holding Miroku's hand.

"I get the pleasure of taking you home? Lucky me," Inuyasha says with a genuine smile as he helps me into his car. He drives as we sneak glances at each other and I play with my crown. He pulls into my driveway and gets out to open my door. I smile as I take his hand and get out.

"Why thank you so very much," I giggle as he kisses my hand. We make our way to my front porch and sit on the swing.

"You know I've been thinking about you for a long time," Inuyasha says.

"Oh dear...you didn't hurt yourself did you?" I say playfully. He shakes his head 'no' with a smile and grabs my hands.

"I was thinking about how you've stolen my heart. At first I didn't know what to do.." he says softly.

"You've run off with my heart too ya know?" I say with a smile. He smiles and strokes my cheek with his thumb.

"Be my girlfriend," he says as his lips get closer to mine.

"I—I'm sorry?" I say nervously, hoping I heard him right. He looks me directly in the eyes.

"Please...make me the happiest man on earth by being my girlfriend Kagome," he says softly.

"Of course I will Inuyasha," I say. As soon as the words are out of my mouth our lips meet and my body is flooded with electricity and warmth. But this kiss is so much more different than the other. There's no restraint or hesitation. Just the two of us melded together. We pull away for air and Inuyasha tucks my hair behind my ear.

"Sadly it's bedtime my dear," Inuyasha says with a sad smile. I pout and get up to walk to the door. I unlock it and open the door when Inuyasha turns me around and pulls me to him by my waist.

"You rest for me tonight okay?" he says with a smile.

"Of course," I smile. He leans to kiss me and I stand on my tiptoes.

"Those heels helped you reach me better huh?" he chuckles as he stands me on his feet and kisses me. I smile and pull away.

"Be safe and text me when you get home please," I say with a smile. He puts my crown on my head.

"Anything for my queen," he says and winks as he walks to his car. I walk inside and run upstairs to take a quick shower. After I've scrubbed the makeup off my face and brushed my teeth, I braid my hair and slip on some pj's. I climb in bed and hear my phone vibrate on the night stand.

_Inuyasha: I made it home safe and sound beautiful._

_Me: I'm glad my handsome king._

_Inuyasha: So I was thinking I could pick you up tomorrow at 10._

_Me: Pick me up for what?_

_Inuyasha: Oh just a little special outing ;)_

_Me: What are you up to?_

_Inuyasha: Oh nothing_

_Me: Yeah right! :P_

_Inuyasha: Sleepy time_

_Me: All right all right! I'm going_

_Inuyasha: Sleep well_

_Me: I will, love_

I close my phone and set an alarm for 8:30 so I have plenty of time to get ready. I can't believe Inuyasha finally asked me to be his girlfriend! I squeal and do a happy dance under the covers. Now all I'm worried about is what we're going to do tomorrow. Oh well. I guess we'll see.


	5. First Impressions and New Discoveries

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**_

"_You have no idea how much I love you," Inuyasha murmurs. I blush and kiss him as we press against each other closer and closer. Just as I realize that we're both naked, in bed, doing the deed, I snap awake._

"Oh...my...Kami!" I mutter to myself blushing.

"Kami what?' my mother asks from the doorway.

"Holy crap mother! Warn me next time you feel like stalking me in my sleep!" I scream nearly falling out of bed.

"Sorry," she says with a smirk, "I was just wondering when you were going to wake up so I could ask you about that boy who brought you home last night."

"His name is Inuyasha.." I say rubbing my face.

"And? Is he your boyfriend? I don't approve of you kissing boys you don't intend on dating, Oh and..." she stops mid-thought and walks over to my nightstand to pick up my crown.

"You got queen?" she says excitedly. I can't help but smile at her. Hey, she's my mom, and I can't help how weird she is.

"Yes I did, and even more exciting for you, yes Inuyasha and I are dating exclusively," I say smiling.

"Finally! I may have grandkids yet!" my mother says giggling as she walks out into the hallway.

"How can you want grandchildren when you take care of sick babies everyday!" I groan shaking my head and check my phone for any new text messages. Four from Sango and two from Inuyasha.

_Sango: So uh I think you forgot to tell me about the whole INUYASHA ASKING YOU OUT thing._

_Sango: Fine...don't respond, but I will find out._

_Sango: Alright it's like 2 in the morning, for the love of all that is holy just tell me!_

_Sango: I'm just going to find out later...when I bust up in yo house...like that ghetto speak?_

I chuckle but still refuse to type a response. Time to look at the ones from Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha: Good morning beautiful. Remember I'm coming to get you at 10._

_Inuyasha: oh and pack your ballet shoes :)_

I smile and glance at the clock. 7:30. I'm awake at 7:30 on a Saturday morning. Stupid mom with her stupid stalking. I hop in the shower and I suddenly remember my dream. That...was...hot, and strangely sweet. Maybe it's an omen of things to come. Whoa since when am I excited about...the "deed". I finish my shower and brush my teeth and when I open the bathroom door I see my mom waiting for me.

"What couldn't find the key to stalk me in the bathroom?" I say jokingly. She smiles.

"Nope...just wondering when I'm going to meet this Inuyasha," she says.

"You can meet him today since he's coming to pick me up at 10," I say cringing waiting for her shriek that is sure to follow.

"Oh yay! And it's only 8:00! That gives me plenty of time to get prettied up!" she squealed. I laugh to myself as she practically skips down the hall to her room and turns the shower on. I grab my phone.

_Me: So what do I need to wear?_

I put my hair up in a ballet bun and wait for a response.

_Inuyasha: Anything my dear, just be sure to bring some dance clothes._

_Me: Okay :) btw...you get to meet my mother today. Beware...she hugs..a lot_

_Inuyasha: I'll endure as many hugs as your mother can give, as long as it makes you happy_

_Me: I'd rather you not endure any._

_Inuyasha: Get dressed dear :) I'll be there at 9:30 so your mother has half an hour to interrogate me_

_Me: -sigh- ok_

I dig through my closet and grab a pair of dark-wash jeans and a magenta top with a bow tied around my waist. I slip on my sparkly black ballet flats. My mom swings my door wide open while I'm grabbing a black lacy leotard and my ballet shoes.

"Dear! What should I do with my hair!" she asks frantically.

"Uh..nothing, cause you know he isn't coming to see **you**. He's coming to see **me**!" I say seriously.

"Oh good heavens dear! I have to show the boy what he gets to look forward to after years of marriage," she says with a serious face. I nearly fall over, my face red with embarrassment.

"Mother...do **not**, I repeat **DO NOT** say marriage...at **any **point in the conversation," I say sternly. She just laughs as she prances back to her room to get dressed. I shake my head and start walking down the stairs when my mother yells again.

"How much cleavage is too much?" I sigh at her statement and nearly scream.

"**ANY CLEAVAGE IS TOO MUCH YOU MAD WOMAN!**" I yell.

"Oh alright, I'll just put on my red dress," she says with a laugh. I jump when my phone starts ringing. I turn ghost white when I see the name on my screen. **Hojo**. Then I hear a knock on the door. I get up to peek out and feel a rush of relief when I see silver hair and two cute dog ears. I open the door quietly in the hopes that mother won't hear

"Kagome! Is that Inuyasha?"

**damn it**

"Hurry in before she tackles you," I say grabbing Inuyasha's hand. Then I feel my mother rush by me and grab Inuyasha in a hug.

"Oh hi there dear, it's so nice to meet you!" she says squeezing him like a vice.

"Alright mom, just because he's a hanyou doesn't mean you get to see how long it'll take for you to suffocate him with your hug," I say prying her off of him.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha says as he takes her hand and kisses it. Brownie points for Yasha. My mother just giggles and blushes while pulling him to the couch pushing him down instead of asking him to sit. I see her pull something out onto her lap when I realize too late what it is.

"And here's Kagome eating in her highchair. She was such a messy eater," my mom laughs. Kill me...please Kami just kill me. I hear Inuyasha chuckle as my mother flips through more pages of photographs.

"Kagome, come sit down!" my mother says a little too happily. I groan and sit on the other side of Inuyasha. He gently grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"And here's Kagome in her first dance recital," my mom points.

"Wow...I think that's the biggest bow I've ever seen," Inuyasha laughs.

"It was supposed to make us look cute even if we messed up," I say dejectedly.

"Like Kagome needed it," my mother interrupts, "she performed perfectly." I blush at then nearly scream when I see my mom going for the pile of home video tapes.

"Please mom! Anything but the home videos!" I say nearly tackling her.

"Oh Kagome! Please! Please let me show him!" she begs. I sigh when I see Inuyasha making the same pouty face as my mom.

"Alright, **but **only one! So choose wisely," I say as I sink back down into the couch. My mom picks a DVD, and I cover my face. She picked last year's recital tape...dear Kami help me...**now**.

"This is Kagome's recital from last year," she says with a smile. She puts the DVD in the DVD player. The curtain pulls back and "El Tango de Roxanne" begins to play. So...much...damn it. Inuyasha's ears perk up, and he smiles as I slowly dance my way onto the stage in my red satin and black lace Spanish themed dress and black ballet shoes. He smiles at me as he keeps watching, but I keep sinking farther into the couch. Then it happens...my dance partner steps out, and I swear I hear Inuyasha growl.

"Oh that's Kagome's dance partner.."

"Hojo..." Inuyasha interrupts.

"Yes but how did you know.."

"Mom...they've met...and Inuyasha knows. You don't have to act like the kid's a saint," I say staring at the floor. My mom just sighs and skips through the rest of the dance and into the next one.

"This one was my favorite," I mutter softly. Inuyasha turns his attention towards the TV, and he smiles to himself.

"Isn't that red leotard and skirt beautiful on her?" mom asks with a smile.

"Yes...very beautiful," Inuyasha says softly. "A Thousand Years" starts to play, and I feel tears trickle down my cheeks. I miss regular dance classes so much! Inuyasha looks at me confused, and I just nod my head and smile softly. I smile as my final solo ends, and see Inuyasha smiling as well.

"Well, Mrs. Higurashi, it's been lovely, but I'm afraid I have to borrow your daughter for a few hours for our first date," Inuyasha says with a smile.

"Oh of course dear!" she says while hugging him.

"Uh mom...air...he needs air," I say chuckling. She releases Inuyasha, and he grabs my hand.

"Now, what time do I need to have her back tonight?" Inuyasha asks.

"Oh honey I trust you! She's never had a curfew, so just make sure she gets home safely," my mom says with a wink.

"Ignore her, she's on a quest for a future son-in-law and grandchildren," I say annoyed.

"Grandpups you mean..." Inuyasha says to himself.

"Uh wait **WHAT!**" I shriek.

"Well...time to go. I enjoyed the pictures and video Mrs. Higurashi!" Inuyasha says quickly.

"Oh please! Call me mom!" she says laughing. I grab my bag and head outside wishing I could just melt into the pavement.

"Your mother is quite entertaining," Inuyasha says as he opens my door.

"Yeah yeah...she's a real riot," I say as I climb in and buckle my seat belt.

"So...where are we going?" I ask shyly.

"Oh ...it's a surprise," he says with a smirk as he turns the volume up in the car. "Sex On Fire" by Kings of Leon plays.

"Trying to send subliminal messages eh?" I say nudging his ribs. He turns the volume knob down.

"I would never force you into anything like..like"

"Hojo did," I say finishing his thought. His eyes seem to flash red, and a growl rips through his throat.

"If I ever see him near you again..." he doesn't finish his thought, but I know what he's hinting at. I look at him with a tinge of fear in my eyes. He pulls the car over and turns to me.

"I will never hurt you. I'm sorry I lost my temper for a split second. Forgive me?" he says with pain in his eyes. I stroke his hair and hug him.

"Of course I forgive you. I'm not afraid of you Yasha," I say tilting his face up. He smiles and kisses me. I swear every time I kiss that boy is like the first. He starts the car again, and after a few more minutes he pulls up to a huge wrought iron gate. He hops out, punches a combination into a keypad, and hops back in the car as the gate opens.

"Is this...your house?" I say in awe.

"Yes, my family is one of the most powerful families in Japan," he says looking down.

"Hmm...you don't seem like a spoiled rich child," I say and immediately want to smack myself. He chuckles.

"No not quite. We appreciate all that we have," he says with a somber smile.

"Don't worry, my attraction towards you hasn't increased because you have money," I say and give him a peck on the cheek. He smiles and parks the car in the garage next to three other luxury cars. I see a black haired woman standing on the top of the stairs in an elegant kimono with a kind smile on her face. Inuyasha opens my door and grabs my bag for me as he leads me towards the stairs.

"Kagome, I'd like for you to meet my mother," he says as he smiles adoringly at the woman on the stairs. I smile nervously and bow before her. She smiles and extends her arms pulling me into a hug. I'm taken over by shock.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," she says.

"I'm glad I get to meet you too," I say shyly.

"Okay mom...let her go," Inuyasha chuckles. She lets me go, and the three of us walk inside. I can barely keep my mouth from hanging open as I take in the beautiful kitchen. Marble top counters, a beautiful chandelier, a huge wooden banquet table...I can barely take it all in.

"You have a beautiful home Mrs. Takahashi," I say.

"Oh please dear call my Izayoi...or mom" she mutters the last part under her breath.

"**MOM!**" Inuyasha yells.

"Oh Yasha stop it. I said Kagome could call me mom not you," she says scolding him. I smile at the two of them and glance around the walls. I make my way to a hallway where I see pictures of Inuyasha's mom...in ballet shoes and other various dance snapshots. I walk past a pair of ballet shoes tacked to the wall and touch them.

"Those are the shoes I performed my last solo in," Izayoi says with a smile.

"They're beautiful," I smile, "broken-in at the right spots, beautiful ribbons, and no fraying material." She pats my back softly and smiles.

"A true dancer," she says and points at a picture.

"That's at my last performance. See the little belly I was getting?" she says with a genuine smile. I nod.

"I was pregnant with Inuyasha," she grins. I notice a much taller man standing beside Izayoi who looks almost exactly like Inuyasha.

"Who's that?" I point at the silver-haired man.

"Ah, that's my Taisho," she says, "he had to run to the office today, but I'm sure you'll still be here when he arrives home." I nod. Yeah...no pressure...just meeting one of the most powerful business men and demons in Japan.

"What about your father? Inuyasha didn't seem too stressed when he got here so I assume they didn't meet." she asks.

"Oh uh...my dad got really sick when I was about eight...he passed away two days after my eleventh birthday," I say with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she says pulling me into an embrace. Inuyasha comes racing around the corner.

"Mother! What did you do to her!" he says frantically pulling me away from her to hold me.

"Oh Yasha stop, I'm fine. She just asked a personal question is all," I say smiling.

"I like her, you keep her Inuyasha. I mean it," she smiles pulling me towards a door.

"This is my sanctuary," she says with a grin. She opens the door to a beautiful dance studio. A whole mirrored wall, a beautiful dance floor, and even bars for barre exercises. I swear this is my heaven.

"This is where I taught Inuyasha to dance when he was younger," she chuckles staring straight at Inuyasha.

"Thanks...just thanks mom," Inuyasha says blushing.

"I like that you can dance," I say with a smile.

The three of us continued laughing and looking at pictures when lunch came around. Izayoi and I had stir fry while Inuyasha insisted on eating a bowl of ramen. We chatted about nothing until we were all finished eating.

"Kagome, would you like to dance in my studio?" Izayoi asks.

"Of course!" I say.

"Well let me go change and I'll show a little bit of what I know," she smiles.

"Don't let her fool you, she's one of the best in the world," Inuyasha grins.

"I know...she was my inspiration back home," I say. Izayoi just smiles and shows me to the closest bathroom so I can change. I slip on my black lace leotard and my shoes. After looking myself over in the mirror, I peek out to see Inuyasha waiting for me.

"You look lovely," he smiles.

"Thank you," I say giving him a small peck on the cheek. He blushes and grabs my hand to lead me back to the studio. We peek in to see Izayoi slipping her shoes on, and she turns to us and smiles.

"I absolutely adore that leotard!" she exclaims.

"Thank you. I don't quite remember where mother got it, but she bought the last one. I wish I had it in more colors," I say.

"Hmm..Yasha take a picture for me please. I'm sure at least one of my old costume designers could replicate this," she says with a smile.

"Mom...you don't need one," Inuyasha says under his breath.

"Excuse you young man, but now that I have a new dance partner I **do **need one, and since Christmas is coming up I may give a few to Kagome as gifts," Izayoi says sternly.

"Oh Mrs. Takahashi you don't have to do that," I say frantically.

"Nonsense dear, I was fretting over what to get you anyways," she says with a smile while Inuyasha sneaks a picture. After getting over my embarrassment and shyness, Izayoi and I spend the rest of the afternoon dancing...and I mean really dancing. Leaps, turns, and all sorts of other tricks I'd only dreamed of learning. We both grab a bottle of water when we hear a knock on the door.

"Come in," Izayoi says. The tall, silver-haired man from the pictures on the walls peeks in and smiles. Izayoi grins and nearly tackles the tall man. I smile as the two share a short kiss.

"Taisho this is Inuyasha's girlfriend Kagome," Izayoi says with a smile.

"A pleasure to meet you sir," I say while slightly bowing.

"A pleasure to meet you as well," he says kissing my hand, "I've heard so much about you."

I feel my knees wobble. This is where Inuyasha gets all his charm! Inuyasha pushes between the older pair.

"If you two are done being gross now I would like to eat at some point," Inuyasha says with a disgusted look on his face.

"Can't keep my hands to myself...your mother is just too fine for her own good," Taisho says kissing Izayoi.

"**EWWWWW!**" Inuyasha says. I grab his hand and laugh. I love his childish antics sometimes.

"How about you and your father order some pizza and pick up a movie or two while Kagome and I shower and get comfortable?" Izayoi says smiling.

"That I can handle," Inuyasha says with a smile. He and his father head out the door.

"Well that should keep those two busy," Izayoi chuckles. I grab my bag and pull out the clothes I was wearing earlier.

"Oh dear, I have some pajamas you could borrow! They would be far more comfortable," Izayoi says.

"Oh I couldn't.."

"Nonsense!" she says with a grin as she pulls me to her bedroom. She pulls out three pairs.

"Take your pick my dear, even though I'll end up giving them all to you by the end of the night," she chuckles. My eyes are immediately drawn to a lilac purple set. Izayoi smiles.

"I haven't worn it in years dear, please..take it," Izayoi smiles. I pick up the set with a grateful smile as she guides me to the guest bathroom.

"You should find everything you need in here," she says.

"Thank you...mama," I say with a smile. Her face lights up as she hugs me.

"Now when you get out I want to play with your hair," she laughs. I nod and turn the shower on after she leaves. While I'm in the shower, I can't help but be amazed at how at-home I feel. I've only known Inuyasha's mom for a few hours, and she's already like family to me. I finish my shower and put on deodorant and lotion before putting on my new pajama set. I put my dirty clothes in my bag and as I open the door to get into the hallway Izayoi and I nearly collide knocking the towel off of my head.

"Oh my gracious! What beautiful curls!" Izayoi gasps. I blush as she puts my towel in a hamper for me.

We head downstairs, and she instructs me to sit down on the couch.

"You don't mind me playing with your hair do you?" she asks.

"Of course not," I smile, "I love it when people play with my hair. After a few minutes of Izayoi looking me over she decides to braid my bangs back into a half up, half down look. I look in a mirror and love how it looks. While I'm marveling over my hair, the garage door opens, and Inuyasha and his dad come in with four pizzas and three movies.

"You ladies go ahead and grab what you want to eat while we change," Taisho says while hugging Izayoi. She hands me a plate, and Inuyasha kisses my cheek as he goes to change. I grab two pieces of cheese pizza and a slice of pepperoni as I wait for Inuyasha to come back. He slips back into the kitchen wearing a red tank top and black pajama pants. How did I get so lucky to have such a hot boyfriend! He grabs an entire box of meat lover's pizza and guides me to a loveseat in front of a huge flat screen TV. He hands me a water bottle, and I smile...until my phone starts vibrating. I sigh and pull it out of my pocket. I instantly freeze. Inuyasha's ears perk up, and he looks at my phone.

"Is **he** calling you?" he nearly growls. I nod as he grabs my phone.

"**Stop calling Kagome. If you value your life you will leave her alone.**" He hangs up the phone breathing heavily. I set my plate on the floor and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Yasha," I say kissing his jawline. He hardened expression softens, and he begins to stroke my hair.

"Someday soon you and I are going to go get you and your mother new cell phone numbers," Inuyasha says softly, "I will feel much more at ease when he can't contact you anymore." I nod in agreement when my phone vibrates again.

"It's your mother," Inuyasha says.

"Hello? Oh hey mom. We're just settling in to watch a movie," I say in response to her usual barrage of questions. Inuyasha gently takes the phone from my hand.

"Hi Ms. Higurashi, it's Inuyasha. My parents were wondering, instead of me returning Kagome home late, if she could just stay in our guest bedroom instead."

"Oh well...I'd have to speak to your parents first to confirm it's okay," my mom says. Inuyasha quickly hands the phone to his mom.

"Hello? This is Izayoi Takahashi, Inuyasha's mother."

"Mrs. Takahashi, this is Kagome's mother. Inuyasha told me you were wondering if Kagome could stay the night. I have no problem with this as long as Kagome isn't intruding ."

"Oh of course she isn't intruding! She's a pleasure to have over!" Izayoi says with a smile. After a few minutes of talking, my cell phone is handed to me.

"Hi mama," I say.

"Hi Kagome dear, I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself. I love you dear," my mom says happily.

"I love you too, night mom." I say.

"Night dear."

I hang up the phone and Inuyasha smiles with a strand of cheese hanging between his mouth and his slice of pizza. I laugh as Taisho and Izayoi start heading up the stairs.

"You two have fun...cause we definitely will," Taisho says with a chuckle.

"Dad...keep moving...**now**" Inuyasha says. He lays out the movies in front of me, and of course I pick the scariest movie in the bunch: Insidious.  
>"You sure you want to watch a scary movie?" Inuyasha asks.<p>

"I adore scary movies," I say with a smile. The two of us finish our pizza during the beginning credits and trailers. We grab a blanket and snuggle together. After the movie is over Inuyasha grabs my hands.

"I can't believe you didn't jump at all!" he laughs.

"I really do love scary movies!"I say smiling. He puts 300 in the DVD player. Half-way through the movie my eyelids start feeling heavy. I lay my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. I smile as he runs his fingers through my curls. I drift off for a few minutes and wake up to see Inuyasha asleep. He looks so cute with his ears tweaking at small sounds. I snuggle back into my spot when I hear him mumble something.

"Kagome...my...mate."

I start to close my eyes, not able to fight sleep anymore. I'll have to remember to ask him tomorrow what the heck that means...what on earth is a "mate"?


	6. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't written in a while guys, school has been hell. More bad news...this story is being put on hiatus until I find my inspiration for it again. I don't know where to go with it, or what you guys want to see. Message me if you want to suggest any ideas! I am working on another story now. Thanks for reading!


	7. When It Rains, It Pours

_I open my eyes and see a beautiful meadow. My feet are moving on their own. I approach a figure dressed in a tuxedo. He starts to turn around and..._

**-CRASH-**

My eyes snap open as my head begins to throb. When in the hell did I get in this room? I hear footsteps running towards the door, and Inuyasha's face is instantly above mine.

"Are you okay?" he asks worriedly. I sit up and rub the back of my head.

"I'm fine," I say with a smile. He helps me up, and I finally realize he's shirtless. Hot...damn. I don't know how I got this hot boy to like me, but I am glad he's mine.

"Staring at my sexiness are we?" Inuyasha chuckles. I blush and playfully hit his arm.

"Show me to the bathroom," I say.

"Ooh getting bossy are we?" he smiles as he kisses my cheeks. I roll my eyes smiling as he shows me down the hall. I hurry into the bathroom and find a toothbrush and toothpaste laid out for me. Thank you Izayoi. I finish brushing my teeth and peek out of the door.

"You can't sneak around you know...I have amazing ears," Inuyasha chuckles from down the hallway.

"Well aren't you special" I mutter under my breath.

"Yes...just not the type of special you happen to be suggesting" he says with a laugh. I stick my tongue out at him, and we head downstairs to the kitchen.

"Be forewarned...mom likes to cook...** a lot**" Inuyasha whispered.

"Good morning my little love birds!" Izayoi smiled. I blush, and Inuyasha groans. Izayoi laughs and fills plates with waffles, bacon, eggs, and fruit. I may just be in heaven. Izayoi sets the table and InuTaisho comes down the stairs and slowly wraps his arms around Izayoi's waist.

"Good morning my dear," InuTaisho says as he nibbles Izayoi's ear.

"Oh gross, please **stop**!" Inuyasha groaned.

"She never asks me to stop," Taisho chuckled.

"Okay **EWW**! You two sicken me," Inuyasha says as he grabs our plates and nearly drags me to the other room. I laugh at him as he ignores his mother calling for him to come back.

"They're worse than we are!" Inuyasha says.

"Uh...we don't know each other well enough to act like that," I say quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry," he says as he walks over to me and kisses my cheeks, "We can be inappropriate if you like" he says with a wink as he kisses my earlobe. I give him a look, and he chuckles.

"You know I wouldn't make you feel uncomfortable on purpose, right?" he asks. I look at him quizzically and jump when the doorbell rings.

"Who in the world is that?" Inuyasha says as he walks to the door.

"KAGOME!" the voice from outside yells. Shit...it's Sango.

"Sango...why are you at my house?" Inuyasha asks as he opens the door. Sango pushes past him and opens every door until she finds me. I smile innocently at her.

"You," she points at me, "have sooo very much to tell me. You're lucky I didn't break dog boy's face," she says.

"I take offense to that Sango," Inuyasha says.

"I'm sorry! I've been busy Sango," I say.

"Obviously!" she says exasperated.

"Well...Inuyasha and I are dating," I say cringing for the scream that is bound to come.

"**oh...my...KAMI!**" Sango shrieks.

"Ouch wench!" Inuyasha growls out.

"Hey!" Sango and I both scream at the same time. Inuyasha holds up his hands innocently.

"Well since **you** are being so rude, I am stealing your girlfriend until further notice," Sango says.

"You can't have her she's mine!" Inuyasha says getting in Sango's face. The two start arguing back and forth.

"Uh guys?" I say.

"**STAY OUT OF THIS!" **they both yell. Uh..rude. I go and pack my things and come back to the two of them still arguing.

"Well if either of you care, I'm going home," I say as I turn towards the door. Sango grabs my arm and laughs.

"Ha! She's going with me! Take that!" Sango says triumphantly. Inuyasha gently grabs me.

"I'll let you go with her to calm her down. I'll text you though my dear," Inuyasha says as he tilts my chin up and kisses me. I swear that boy makes me melt sometimes. Sango drags me away as I'm in a daze. I throw my stuff in the back of her car, and she drives towards my house. I look around for my mom and notice she isn't home. Guess she got called in to work. Sango stares at me sternly, but it melts into a smile.

"So...you and Inuyasha huh?" she says. I blush and nod. She laughs at me as her phone vibrates.

"Lover boy?" I say teasingly. Sango nods but doesn't respond to the text message. Uh oh. Not a good sign.

"What did dumbass do?" I say.

"Nothing...yet. I'm waiting for it. I just..I don't know. I've never really dated anyone before," she says embarrassed.

"I've dated an asshole. Trust me, things are going good for you two right now," I say with a smile. She nods and stretches out on the couch.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I ask. Sango stares off into space meditatively then looks at me. I stare back at her as she mumbles something.

"I'm sorry...but I have no clue what you just said," I say. Sango sighs and grits her teeth.

"I said I want you to teach me how to dance," Sango says staring at the floor. I keep my face from looking surprised.

"Of course I'll be happy to teach you," I say with a smile, "but why do you want to learn how to dance?"

"I've always been tom boyish...and I heard Kouga teasing Miroku about how I'll never be a girl like you or Ayame," Sango sighs. I tap my finger on my chin in thought and smile.

"What? Why are you smiling like that at me?" she asks cautiously.

"I'll teach you to dance...in exchange for martial arts lessons!" I smile. Sango looks at me for a second.

"Stand up," she says. I comply and stand still as she looks me over and suddenly throws a punch at my face. I duck and jump back up.

"What the hell!" I yell. Sango laughs.

"Just making sure you have some reflexes," she grins. I shake my head with a smile. We have got to be the weirdest friends I know. I make her a list of clothes she needs to go get, and she pulls me off the couch.

"Well come on slow poke! Stores close in a few hours!" Sango says dragging me to the garage.

"Hold on!" I say scribbling my mom a note. We hop in my car and head out to a dance store. Sango starts heading for the leotards and jazz pants, and I grab her.

"Oh no missy. Shoes first," I say dragging her to the opposite side of the store.

"These will become your best friends," I say grabbing a pair of ballet slippers. Sango searches for her size and groans.

"I know my feet haven't grown wider!" she huffs while trying on shoes. I laugh.

"You can go up a size or just give it a week to wear those in," I say. She thinks for a minute and stays with the ones that are her size. She runs over to the leotards and jazz pants. She immediately grabs fuchsia leotard and a black one.

"I'm gonna try these on!" she giggles. I smile shaking my head and throw a pair of black and a pair of white jazz pants over the door.

"Try those on too please!" I say. I sit in a chair and pull out my phone. I have two unread texts.

_Inuyasha: What are you doing gorgeous?_

_Me: Top secret. Can't tell ya ;)_

_Inuyasha: :( Come on_

_Me: Nope. Sorry._

"**Ahem!**" I hear from in front of me.

"Sango that fits great!" I say with a smile.

"But it feels tight!" Sango groans.

"Welcome to dance, where anything utterly comfortable is not permissible to wear and everything that feels awkward is perfect to wear.

"I don't think I caught all that..." Sango says.

"We're getting all of it," I say with a laugh while I push her back in the dressing room. As I wait for Sango, I check my other message. I freeze with fear.

_Hojo: You were only home for like five minutes. Why did you leave in such a rush?_

_Hojo: You need to grab the blue leotard. You know how I love blue._

Sango snaps her fingers in front of me.

"Kags...are you okay?" she asks. I just hold my phone out to her. She reads the texts and starts to turn red.

"That little bug is about to get squashed," she says looking around. I grab her clothes.

"Let's just check out and go home," I say walking towards the register.

"Oh no...not without calling the cops or Inuyasha," Sango says defiantly. I put the clothes on the counter and fake a smile for the cashier.

"We aren't calling either," I say scrolling through my contacts on my phone. I press call and bring my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Ayame says.

"Hey Ayame, it's Kags. Uh I hate to ask but could you come down to the dance store by my house and walk with me and Sango back home," I say crossing my fingers.

"Who are you talking to babe?" I hear a gruff voice say on the other end of the line.

"Get off, I'm going to walk with Kags," Ayame says to who I assume is Kouga. I start to laugh.

"Shut up, and I'm on my way," Ayame says to me. I hang up and keep laughing.

"You have a stalker and you're laughing," Sango says in a loud whisper.

"I think I interrupted Kouga and Ayame," I say through laughs. Sango starts laughing as well. After a few more minutes of laughing Ayame comes in the shop.

"Okay, I'm here. Let's go," Ayame says. Sango and I link arms with her and start walking home.

"So why did I have to come down here," Ayame asks.

"Hojo" Sango and I say. Ayame sneakily looks around and sniffs.

"He isn't around now, but he was earlier," she says. I shudder and pick up the pace.

"Let's get home," I say.

We finally get to my house. As I reach for my keys, Ayame grabs my arm and sniffs the air.

"Something is wrong...really wrong," Ayame says. She pulls out her phone and calls someone.

"Kouga, come over here...something's not right," she says and hangs up the phone. We only have to wait 2 minutes until we spot a whirlwind stirring up dust from the street. I stare confused until it slows down and reveals Kouga. He sniffs the air and looks concerned. He nods at me for my house key, and I give it to him. He, Ayame, and Sango slowly walk in the door together. Just as I start to go inside, I'm jerked away from them too surprised to scream. The intruder holds me against him clamping his hand tightly over my mouth.

"I warned you. I warned you over and over again not to leave. But you did. You never did listen. I thought all that punishment had gotten through your thick skull. Hitting you and taking away your innocence obviously wasn't enough. That's okay though...All these little friends you have and that damn mutt, I can take them away too Kagome. Your mother probably needs medical attention," he says with a chuckle. While he laughs, his hand relaxes and I seize my opportunity. I bite down hard on his hand, sinking my teeth in until I taste blood. He yells and releases his grip on me.

"You ungrateful bitch," he says raising his hand at me. I spit his own blood in his face, and Kouga rushes out of the garage door and grabs him by the throat.

"You are lucky there are ladies here dirtbag or you would be in agony right now," Kouga growls. Ayame and Sango appear in the door with a crumpled figure. I finally recognize her as my mother.

"Kouga drop him...he isn't worth it," I say opening my car door. Kouga throws him into the street.

"This isn't over," Hojo says threateningly. I stare at my mother's bruised face as I throw Kouga the keys . We speed of towards the hospital.

I pace the waiting room for hours ignoring my phone every time it vibrates. Inuyasha is the farthest thing from my mind right now. All I'm worried about is my mother. Sango sits and watches me pace back and forth. She finally pulls me down to a seat.

"Kagome just breathe, she's gonna be all right," Sango says rubbing my back. My phone starts to vibrate and she grabs it.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Where's Kagome, Sango?" Inuyasha asks.

"We're at the hospital. Kagome's okay...just get here," Sango says and hangs up. I rub my ribs and mouth. Sango tries to ask what's wrong, but is interrupted by Inuyasha picking me up in a hug. I fight the urge to cry out in pain.

"I was so worried about you," he says burying his face in my hair.

"Put me down," I whisper harshly. He puts me back in my chair, and I double over in pain. Inuyasha kneels down and tilts my face up.

"Kagome...where did these bruises come from?" he asks as he gently lifts my shirt to look at my ribs.

"Hojo," I say softly. He stands up and clenches his fists. Before he can say anything, the doctor finally comes out.

"Miss Higurashi?" he asks.

"Yes sir?" I say.

"Your mother was in worse condition than we thought. We did x-rays and discovered her collar bone is broken. We're going to put a small metal plate in to help it heal correctly. We need you to sign a release so we can perform surgery." He says. I stare blankly at the clipboard in his hands while I reach for it. I scribble my signature on the paper as the doctor kneels down.

"Thank you Miss Higurashi. I promise she'll be alright," he says with a kind smile. I nod and look back at Inuyasha. He looks angry, and I feel tears begin to form in my eyes. His face softens.

"Don't you worry," he says gently stroking my hair, "She's going to be okay...and idiot boy is going to pay."

I just nod. How did things go from great to horrible so quickly? Inuyasha gently pulls me in his lap. I lay my head on his shoulder and finally cry. He rubs my back and kisses the top of my head.

"It'll all be okay Kagome," he says as he tilts my face up and kisses me. While our lips mesh together in a tender kiss I can only hope that what he says is true. I can only hope this despair won't keep raining down on me.

Xxxxxxxx

Hojo makes his way to the park examining the fresh teeth marks in his flesh.

"Stupid bitch," he thought, "I'll have to break her again once I have her." He wraps his hand in a tissue and makes his way to a picnic table. He pulls out his phone and makes a call.

"Uh huh, the park, I'm at a green picnic table, and don't keep me waiting," he purrs. He absentmindedly picks pieces of paint off of the picnic table.

"Why does she love that mutt? What could he possibly have that I don't!" he slams his hands on the table and pulls out a picture of him and Kagome years ago.

"We were so perfect together...I treated you so well Kagome. Why did you keep denying yourself to me? I loved you, gave you everything, but you kept denying me. You wouldn't even let me touch you," he thought as he gritted his teeth.

"You wanted to wait until marriage. You said you were tired of me flirting with the other dancers. I'm a man damn it, I'm entitled to flirt with who I want girlfriend or not." His thoughts started to melt together into a boiling brew of insanity until someone came up behind him. He felt soft lips and teeth gently caressing his ear.

"Mmm hello to you too my dear," Hojo says pulling the girl into his lap. The girl leans up to kiss him but he puts his fingers on her lips.

"Ah ah ah, not yet. Business first, pleasure later," Hojo says with a wicked smile. The girl pouts.

"Now, Kikyo...tell me how you know Inuyasha Takahashi," he spat as if the boy's name was poison. The girl looked confused.

"We dated for a while," she says, "I slept around on him though."

"Why is that?" Hojo asks. Kikyo's face hardens.

"He kept denying himself to me. Said some crap about waiting until marriage so he would be perfect for his mate," she spat out. Hojo chuckled deeply and pulled out a picture of Kagome.

"Do you know her?" he asks.

"Yeah, she ran into me coming off the stairs and had the gall to yell at me. Dumb bitch," Kikyo says.

"Perfect. You two already don't like each other. That will make this plan that much easier," Hojo says with an evil smile. Kikyo squeezes his thigh, slowly inching towards his pelvis.

"Ah, just five more minutes, then we can have fun," Hojo chuckles. Kikyo pouts again.

"So what's the plan," she asks.

"You, my lovely assistant, will seduce the mutt. At all costs tear him and Kagome apart. Once that is done, I will have Kagome again," Hojo smiles dementedly.

"But what about me?" Kikyo pouts. Hojo grabs her chin and turns her towards him.

"You my dear will still be with me. Every man needs an experienced woman to please him," he says. He grabs her arms and pull her behind a tree. He pulls her clothes off and she takes his. The sounds of moaning and screaming echo through the night.

Xxxxxxxx

I feel Inuyasha shifting beneath me and slowly opens my eyes.

"How long have I been asleep Yasha?" I ask.

"About three hours," he says with a small smile. I stretch and look around for the doctor.

"He hasn't come yet," Inuyasha says taking my hand. I gently squeeze his hand and smile.

"I'm glad you're here with me," I say and lean in to kiss him.

"Oh yuck, no ma'am you stop that!" Sango yells walking towards us with three steaming cups. I laugh at Inuyasha's pout while he takes the cups from Sango.

"Figured you'd want it after you woke up," Sango says. I nod in thanks, and the three of us sip our coffee and wait. Miroku shows up about 45 minutes later and snuggles up to Sango. The two lean in for a kiss and Inuyasha and I immediately give Sango a taste of her own medicine.

"Nuh uh! None of that!" we both say and Sango makes a mad face. Before she can answer, the doctor pushes through the double doors.

"Miss Higurashi?" he says looking for me. I stand up and walk towards him. He smiles.

"She made it through the surgery well. If you'll follow me this way, you can come see her," he says. I motion for the others to get up and the four of us follow the doctor between the double doors and down a white, sterile hallway. Our destination: my mother.


	8. Another Author's Note

Hey guys...sorry I haven't updated in so long, but the wait is over. As you read this, I am typing the newest chapter of Save the Last Dance for Me while revising previous chapters. I'm revising so the story will mesh together with how I want the story to go. So please, while I write and upload revised chapters, read the revisions! Thank you so much for reading!

Much love,


	9. Bad Decisions and Christmas Gifts

_**I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. I only own the idea of this story.**_

I carefully open the door to my mother's room and peek in. My mom slowly turns her head towards the door and smiles. I restrain myself from running to her and curling up beside her. I gently grab her hand and sit beside her.

"Hey you," my mother says to me as Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku quietly slip in behind me.

"Hey," I say trying not to cry, "how your collar bone?" I ask cringing at the surgery dressing and sling.

"Stop that now," my mom coos, "I'm fine, they have me on pain medicine." She glances around the room and sees the others with their backs against the walls.

"Well come over here you silly kids," she says with a bright smile. Inuyasha grabs a seat beside me and smiles at my mother.

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi," he says placing a kiss on the top of her head. I smile to myself.

"Hi dear," my mom says with a smile, "who are you other friends?" she asks me.

"Oh, sorry I forgot," I say pulling the other two towards the bed.

"This is Sango," I say handing mom Sango's hand, "and this is her boyfriend Miroku" I say as Miroku politely nods.

"Nice to meet you both, although I wish it were under better circumstances," she says apologetically.

"Is there anything you'd like for us to get you?" Sango asks with a smile.

"Oh just a little something to drink would be nice," mom says.

"Let me go ask your doctor or a nurse if it's okay," I say getting up and walking into the hall. I walk to the nurse's station and find my mother's nurse.

"How can I help you dear?" she asks with a smile.

"My mother is Mrs. Higurashi, she was wondering if she could have something to eat," I say kindly.

"Sure dear, just be sure she takes it slow eating, the anesthesia make people a little sick sometimes," she says.

"Thank you," I smile and head back to mom's room. As I approach the door, I hear laughter. I peek in to see my mother grinning from ear to ear and Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku laughing.

"Oh hello dear," my mom says through chuckles. I raise one eyebrow questioningly at Inuyasha and he just grins.

"The nurse said you can have something to drink as long as you take it easy," I say. She just nods and smiles.

"So uh Kagome..." Inuyasha says.

"Hmm?" I say

"How long did it take you to stop crawling around naked?" he says as he holds up a picture. My eyes go wide, and I immediately snatch it from his hands. He, Sango, and Miroku all laugh as I shove it in my pocket and grab my mom's purse.

"No more mother," I say with a stern face.

"Yeah yeah, now be a dear and get me some green tea," she says waving me off. Really! I've known this woman all 17 years of my life, and she takes the side of these people she's known a few minutes (besides Yasha). I sigh and start to walk out in the hall when I feel someone grab my hand. I turn around and see Inuyasha smiling at me.

"Come on, let's get your mom something to drink," he says as we walk out into the hall.

"That's mother-in-law to you!" my mom yells. I blame the pain medication. I find the nearest vending machine and pull out my wallet only to have Inuyasha grab it.

"Let me get it," he says with a smile. I defiantly put my hands on my hips and shake my head no. He snakes his hands around my waist and pulls me close.

"Please let me get it," he murmurs kissing the top of my head. I sigh in defeat and nod.

After we bring my mom her tea, I glance at the clock and see it's almost 9 at night.

"Kids, you need to be heading home," mom says with her "mom voice". Sango and Miroku give her a hug and slip out into the hallway. My mom motions for me to come towards her with her good arm and pulls me into a hug.

"Now Inuyasha, take her home and make sure she gets plenty of sleep and goes to school tomorrow," my mom says seriously looking at him.

"Uh, mom I want to stay here with you tonight," I say gently pulling out of the hug. Inuyasha grabs my hand and starts to speak before my mom can.

"Of course I will," he says gently shoving me towards the door and winking at my mom. I grab the door frame.

"Mom! Let me stay!" I gently yell.

"I love you too honey!" she says with a smile while waving her good arm. I let go and sigh. I swear with these two tag teaming me I won't be able to maintain my trademark stubborn streak.

We pull up to the house, and Inuyasha sniffs the air before we get out.

"I think we're just gonna stay at my house tonight," he says looking around. I immediately feel myself go into panic mode. He grabs my hand and strokes it with his thumb.

"Don't worry, it's from earlier today, but I don't want you sleeping somewhere that you feel isn't safe," he says as he starts the car. I sigh relieved.

"Wait, what about clothes for me to wear?" I ask.

"You can borrow some of mom's..she dresses obnoxiously below her age," he says with a groan. I smile as we drive towards his house and think on how wonderfully blessed I am to have him.

* * *

><p>After an interrogation from Izayoi about my mother, she pulls me into her huge walk-in closet.<p>

"I've already picked a few outfits since I figure you'll be staying with us until your mother is well and at home," she says with a smile. I nod with a smile, thankful that I won't have to stay home alone. She hugs me and shows me to the guest bedroom.

"Get some sleep, mon étoile brillante " Izayoi said with a kind smile. I froze feeling the lump in my throat form and tears well up in my eyes.

"H-how do you know that?" I say trying not to cry.

Izayoi grabs my hand and pats it gently.

"I knew the moment I saw you that you were Auguste's daughter," she said with tears in her eyes. Then it hit me...that picture in the hallway of Izayoi...it looked familiar because a ton of pictures of my father were taken in the same building. I can feel myself choking on tears, and Izayoi pulls me into a hug, cradling my head against her shoulder.

"We danced together many times in Paris, your father and I," Izayoi smiles. She guides me to the bed and sits down. I wipe the tears that are still flowing.

"How-how did you figure it out?" I ask. Izayoi smiles and strokes my hair.

"Well for starters you are his mirror image..besides that beautiful Japanese hair," she grins, "and when you said he got sick...it hit me like a punch in the gut that you had to be talking about Auguste."

I grab a tissue from the nearest box and blow my nose.

"I do have a question though..." Izayoi says softly, "Why didn't you or your mother take his last name?" I sigh and rub my puffy eyes.

"He wanted mother to keep her maiden name and give it to me so that the press wouldn't hound us all the time," I say with a little smile. Izayoi chuckles.

"He loved you very much," Izayoi says, "When we'd run into each other occasionally in Paris he always talked about 'mon etoile brillante'." I smile and hug Izayoi.

"All right now," Izayoi says standing up, "get some sleep...you have school tomorrow." I nod as I grab some pajamas from the dresser.

"Oh and Kagome," Izayoi says as she walks out into the hallway.

"Yes ma'am?" I answer.

"If...if you ever want to see some of his performances, I have videos," she says with a smile. I nod and crawl into bed and begin to dream.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on mon etoile brillante, show daddy how pretty your turns are." I see myself at the age of 4 in a black leotard grinning from ear to ear as I spin on the balls of my feet. <em>

"_How did I do daddy?" I ask excitedly. He picks me up and spins me around._

"_One day you will be a great ballerina," he says proudly. I wiggle to be put down and run to the barre that was specially made for me._

"_More! I want to learn more!" I say happily. My father walks to his barre, kisses my forehead, and begins teaching again. The alarm clock shatters my peace._

* * *

><p>Damn...that...clock.<p>

"Wake up sleepy head," Inuyasha says softly while peeking into the room. I groan and pull the blankets over my head.

"I don't want to get up," I say. Inuyasha gently pulls the blankets away and kisses the top of my head.

"Come one, mom cooked French toast," he says with a smile. I brush my hair and teeth before we head downstairs. The smells coming from the kitchen are amazing. Izayoi hugs me and hands me a plate of French toast and bacon. The three of us joked at ate together until it was almost time for school. I run upstairs and see that Izayoi has pulled out a t-shirt and yoga pants. Thank goodness for female telepathy! I slip the clothes on and grab my glasses since my contacts are at home. I pull on some of Izayoi's tennis shoes and head downstairs. She hugs both Inuyasha and I as we head out the door. Inuyasha holds my hand as he drives us to school.

"You look cute in those glasses," he says as he parks his car. I blush and grab my backpack. Sango walks up and bumps me with her hip.

"Ready for our English project today my Juliet?" she jokingly winks. Aw hell.

"You forgot didn't you?" she asks.

"Yeah...I did, but don't worry...I have a plan," I say with a grin. Inuyasha and Sango laugh as we head to English. I stop at the doorway, and Inuyasha kisses me.

"Have fun..and don't do anything drastic," he says stroking my cheek with his thumb. I smile and hug him, but our happiness is ruined when someone shoves the both of us.

"That's disgusting for everyone else to watch," Kikyo says bitterly as she shoves past us. I nearly lunge at her, but Inuyasha grabs my waist.

"Watch," he says trying not to laugh. I see Kikyo eat floor and Sango whistling innocently. I hug Inuyasha again before walking to my seat. Mr. Onigumo takes his place at the podium.

"Well, here we are...presentation day, or should I say performance day?" he grins evilly. I seriously think he does this every year just to prove that some kids will be eternally awkward. After several really bad presentations, Ayame and Kouga are called to the front. They perform the balcony scene perfectly. Mr. Onigumo seems surprised, but pleased as well. Now it's Kikyo's turn...this is gonna be funny as hell.

"So Kags," Sango whispers, "how do you think she'll make out with herself?" Sango asks.

"I'm sure she knows a way," I say gigglING. Kikyo shoots us death glares. We stifle our giggles as she begins talking to herself. The whole class is quietly giggling...even Mr. Onigumo. She finishes with a triumphant smile and goes back to her desk.

"And now for our last group, Sango and Kagome," Mr. Onigumo says with interest. We get up, and I see Kikyo's foot shoot out into the aisle. I intentionally stomp on it.

"Miss Higurashi what was that noise?" Mr. Onigumo asks.

"Oh just thought I saw a disgusting bug on the floor so I stomped where I thought it was," I say innocently. He nods as Sango and I set up our scene.

"Remember the plan?" I ask laying on the fake "death bed". Sango nods and gives me thumbs up. She starts her monologue as Romeo and right before she picks up the "poision" I spring up from my death bed.

"Juliet!" Sango rushes over, "I thought you were dead!"

"Oh Romeo!" I exclaim pulling her close...and the fake slaps begin. I "smack" Sango on the cheek and the whole class gets wide-eyed.

"How could you roofie me?" I nearly scream so I don't laugh.

"Babe...babe it wasn't me! Must've been that Paris jackass!" Sango says pointing to Miroku.

"I don't care what you say! You're still in love with Rosaline anyways!" I screech pointing at Ayame.

"You know what...screw you skank," Sango says with a secret wink to me.

"You wish!" I scream as we both walk in opposite directions of each other. The classroom erupts in laughter..even Mr. Onigumo. We return to our seats.

"Lovely demonstration of a more modern twist on Romeo & Juliet," he says as he rises. We all sit around and chat while he writes down our grades and passes them out. The bell rings, and Sango and I walk, more like skip, down the hall and race up the stairs with huge grins on our faces. We make our way into Biology, but someone grabs my wrist. I turn around expecting Inuyasha...it's Hojo.

"So how's your mom?" he says trying to sound sweet.

"Go fall in a deep ditch you sorry sack of-"

"Sango!" I say, "take it easy...no need to get expelled before Christmas break." Sango stands beside me defiantly.

"She's still in the hospital recovering from surgery, jackass," I say. He shakes his.

"Temper, temper Kagome," he says, "I am so sorry your mother caught me in the middle of one of my bi-polar episodes." Uh...psycho says what.

"Whatever," I say and try to pull away. He holds my wrist tightly.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks angrily.

"To class," I say and then knee him in the crotch. He crumples to the floor, and Sango and I walk into Biology.

* * *

><p><em>During the KagomeHojo fight:_

Inuyasha is grabbing his Chemistry book from his locker when he smells a familiar scent.

"Hey Yasha," Kikyo says while touching his shoulder. He swats her hand away like a gnat.

"What Kikyo?" he says. She flashes a look of genuine hurt, but he ignores her. She sighs and suddenly falls to the floor.

"Oh no...I feel so woozy" she says. Inuyasha rolls his eyes.

"Help me get to the nurse's office please?" she asks innocently. Inuyasha sighs and helps her up.

"Fine...to the door then you're on your own," he says annoyed. Kikyo smiles triumphantly as they make their way down the stairs and to the nurse.

* * *

><p>I make it through the biology exam with an extra 15 minutes so I grab my things and head down to the cafeteria to save everyone else a seat. Well..I was heading to the caf until I hear Kikyo talking.<p>

"It was so sweet! He practically carried me!" she squeals to Yumi.

"Yeah, okay...whatev," Yumi says rather bored as she stares at her phone.

"I thought you were done with dog boy," Eri says. I feel my heart drop and slump against the lockers. How in the world could this be happening...surely Kikyo is exaggerating. I hear someone coming and pull myself off the floor.

"You okay Kags?" Sango asks. I touch my face involuntarily and realize I've been crying.

"Yeah yeah...I was just thinking about mom coming home tomorrow," I lie. Sango eyes me suspiciously, but links arms with me as we head down the stairs towards the cafeteria. We're the first people in the cafeteria so we grab our usual table.

"You eating school food today?" Sango asks. I honestly don't have the stomach for it so I dig through my purse until I find a protein bar. I hold it up.

"I'm munching on this today...all this stress has ruined my appetite," I say. Sango eyes me.

"I'm grabbing you an apple anyways while I'm up there," she says. I nod and pull my hair up in a messy bun, viciously stabbing my pencil in it. I grab my iPod and put my earbuds in and click play. I thoughtlessly chew my protein bar until I feel an elbow nudge me. I pull my earbuds out.

"You have to eat this apple," Sango demands. I take it from her and take a huge bite.

"Has something happened?" Sango questions.

"I heard Kikyo mumbling something about Inuyasha 'practically carrying' her to the nurse's office," I say with a solemn look on my face. Kikyo walks in the cafeteria, and Sango immediately stares at her with malice in her eyes.

"Stupid bitch," she hisses under her breath. I roll my eyes and keep eating my apple.

"Just don't bring it up to Inuyasha...maybe he was just being nice," I say pathetically. Sango nods as the boys and Ayame walk up with their lunch trays.

"So Kags I saw you finished that Bio exam early," Kouga says.

"Yeah, I found it relatively easy," I say with a shrug as I bite into my apple. I feel Inuyasha's hand reaching for mine, but I pretend not to feel it.

"Easy my ass," Ayame says, "the body systems killed me. I mean who the hell knows what part of your brain is responsible for extreme emotion?"

"The amygdala," I say absentmindedly as I look over my math notes for next period.

"The huh?" Inuyasha says.

"The amygdala...a cluster of neurons the size of a walnut that is shown to play a key role in emotional outbursts," I say confidently. The whole group just stares at me. I just shrug and go back to my equations. I can make out mumblings around me as I keep reviewing in my head.

"All right mutt face," Kouga whispers harshly, "what the hell did you do?" Inuyasha holds his hands up innocently at Sango.

"Nothing! I didn't do a freaking thing," he defends himself.

"Well...you weren't there when we were going to Bio," Sango says calmly.

"I had something to take care of," Inuyasha says. All three of us girls roll our eyes. I get up and make sure both earbuds are in so I can't hear anyone. I feel Inuyasha grab at me, but I keep walking. Just make it through the math exam...just have to make it through the math exam. I make my way to the stairs when I feel someone "accidentally bump into me. I drop my binder.

"Oh dear, looks like someone is a bit clutzy," Kikyo says with an evil smile. I grab my binder and try to keep walking.

"Where are you going Ka-go-me?" she asks enunciating every syllable of my name. I lose it.

"To study for my math test so I can pass it and not take it again next semester just so I can graduate, unlike you! I hope you have fun in English for the second time," I scream and shove past her. I hustle up the stairs and look down to see my friends looking up at me. I can feel tears coming so I walk towards class hoping to avoid Inuyasha and his inhuman speed. I feel myself suddenly against the wall...too late for that. I find myself staring straight into Inuyasha's golden honey eyes.

"What is the matter?" he asks gently stroking my cheek with his thumb. I try to push away, but his grip is like steel.

"I...I'm just stressed...with exams and all," I say about to cry. He pulls me to him.

"You don't have to lie to me...what did I do?" he asks resting his chin on the top of my head. I point towards the base of the stairs where Kikyo is standing still seething. He looks in the direction of my finger and stiffens.

"I walked with her to the nurse's office because she 'hurt' herself," he said using air quotes to emphasis the word hurt. I swallow the lump in my throat.

"I need to get to math and take my final," I choke out. He relaxes his grip, but tilts his head downward and kisses me.

"I...I **love** you," he says as he pulls away breathless and walks away.

I feel like an idiot standing there with my jaw gaping as Sango and Ayame drag me into math. I'm pushed into my seat. I shake my head as Mr. Myouga places our exams on our desk. Come on Kags...get it together. I take a deep breath and start. I double check my answers and turn in my exam. I head out the door and down the stairs to the dance studio. I close the door behind me and grab a chair to barricade myself in. I grab my iPod and choose Three Days Grace from my artist list. As the music starts to play, I hum to myself...feeling the anger rise in me. Kikyo...Hojo attacking my mother...this bullshit...and the next thing I know, my knuckles are crashing into a mirror as the line "I hate everything about you" comes out of the speaker. I gasp in pain seeing tiny shards of glass embedded in my skin. I sneak stealthily down the hall to an empty classroom and take the first aid kit. I slip back into the studio and barricade myself back in. I open the kit with my good hand and pull out everything I need: tweezers, antiseptic, and bandages. I bite the sleeve of my shirt while I start taking the glass shards out of my hand. I soak the bandages in the antiseptic, and the second the cloth touches my skin I grit my teeth. Once the bandage is on and secure, I kick my tennis shoes off and lightly place my glasses on my backpack. I choose the song _Tonight _by Seether. At first, I'm just practicing turns and leaps. The dance turns more aggressive as I let go. My turns are so fast my hair falls down around my shoulders, but I don't care. I keep turning and leaping not caring how many bruises my hips will have from floor rolls. I suddenly feel two hands gently grab my shoulders. I'm frozen when I see Inuyasha. He slowly begins to kiss me..._if I was to die tonight, would it tear you apart_...I slowly give in as he slowly pushes me against the wall. He gently takes my bandaged hand and starts kissing it, my shoulder, my collarbone..._would you yell it from the rooftops down, until it's over and you're older_...I feel my heartbeat quicken, my pulse pounding in my ears as he kisses my jawline..._i feel so alive tonight, you've got me feeling sublime_...I entwine my my fingers in his hair as our tongues meet, a longing rises in my chest..._I wanna yell it from the rooftops down, until it's over and we're older_...he grabs my hips and lifts me up, squeezing, I let my fingers explore the hard planes of his stomach as we both try to hold back groans of pleasure..._like sugar and cyanide, our worlds are meant to collide_...we both break away gasping for air, our foreheads touching..._I wanna yell it from the rooftops down, until it's over and we're older..._the song ends, and I can feel him staring at me.

He gently picks up my bandaged hand.

"Kagome," he says softly, "why did you do that?"

"I...I was mad," I say a little ashamed. A look of genuine pain flashes across his face.

"I'm so sorry," he says in barely a whisper, "I wasn't thinking of how she was going to manipulate the situation around." I swallow the lump in my throat.

"It's okay...I forgive you even if you were just being nice," I say placing my hand on his cheek. He hugs me tight, still not putting me down.

"I meant it when I told you 'I love you'," he whispers. I shiver involuntary from the warmth of his breath on my ear.

"I...I love you too Inuyasha," I say shakily admitting it to myself for the first time. I feel the smile on his lips as he kisses me. He gently places me down on the floor, grabs my glasses, and places them on my face.

"Come on," he says with a smile, "let's go get your house ready for your mom's homecoming tomorrow." I smile and nod as I put my converse on. He grabs my bag and gently snakes his arm around my waist. We pass Kikyo, and I see the look of horror on her face. I smile to myself all the way to my house.

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since finals, and winter break has been going excellent. Mom's feeling a lot better and able to do things for herself.<p>

"So when is that darling Inuyasha coming over to help with the decorating?" mom asked. Before I can answer, there is a knock at the door. I run to answer it, and there he is.

"Hello beautiful," he says kissing me. I smile and grab his hand leading him towards the messy living room.

"Well...we've got some work to do," he says teasingly.

"Oh I tried to start assembling the tree, but Kagome wouldn't let me," my mother says annoyed. I stick my tongue out as I help Inuyasha put up the tree and decorate it. Mom smiles at the two of us and then at the tree.

"I hate that I'm leaving you on Christmas to go see your grandpa," mom says.

"I feel worse for not going," I say.

"Well I don't want you to feel obligated to go, especially when the dementia makes it to where he doesn't even remember you," mom says. I nod as I roll her suitcase towards the limo Yasha called to take her to the airport. She pulls me into a tight hug.

"Take care, and be safe okay...and **don't **open those gifts until Christmas," she says with a smile.

"I will...and won't," I say with a smile. Inuyasha gently hugs my mom and whispers something in her ear.

"Of course she can!" she says excitedly. I look at both of them confused, but help mom in the car as Inuyasha puts her luggage in the trunk of the limo. We both wave as the limo pulls away.

"I might actually miss her crazy self," I say. Inuyasha chuckles and leads me back into the house.

"Love," Inuyasha says, "you need to go upstairs."

"Uh...for what?" I ask.

"To pack a bag," he says matter-of-factly. I give him a suspicious look.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because," he says tilting my chin up, "you're staying with me while your mom is gone." He kisses me to stifle my squeal. I bolt up the stairs and immediately start packing several days worth of clothing. I hide Inuyasha present beneath my clothes and zip my suitcase closed. I drag it behind me down the stairs.

"Here, let me help you," Inuyasha says kissing my nose. I smile and grab the presents under the tree.

"Hey! Your mom said no opening those till Christmas," Inuyasha scolds. I pile the gifts into the back seat of his car.

"I'm gonna open them at your house silly," I say with an innocent smile. We make sure everything is unplugged and locked, and then we head towards his house.

"Oh by the way, my older brother will be home from college," Inuyasha says. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I don't think you mentioned siblings," I say. He blushes embarrassed as we pull into the gates at his house. We bring everything inside, including my presents for Izayoi and Taisho. I see Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru lounging on the couch.

"Hey useless," Inuyasha says, "this is my girlfriend Kagome." I wave politely, but he seems to ignore me.

"Sesshy don't be rude," Izayoi says. I see his face turn dark red as he changes the channel on the television. He gives up and grabs a few MRI images out of his briefcase and peers at them.

"Is that a blood clot towards the right frontal lobe?" I ask accidentally out loud. He turns around surprised.

"I'm sorry...what?" he asks. I sit beside him and circle the area with my finger.

"Right there...it's faint, but it's definitely there," I say shyly.

"Oh my...you're right. How did I miss that?" he asks himself. He shrugs his coat on.

"I'll be back mother and father. It seems Miss Kagome just saved my patient from a sorrowful Christmas," he says as he leaves through the front door. Inuyasha just stares at me.

"You're amazing," he says as we make our way upstairs. I drag my suitcase behind me.

"So of course you have your own room," Inuyasha says shyly, "but I kind of want you to sleep in my room...with me." I immediately blush but shake my head eagerly. I pull my pajamas out of my suitcase and change clothes in his bathroom. I walk out and suck in a breath...the boy sleeps shirtless.

"So...which side do you sleep on?" I ask shyly.

"Kagome...if you don't want to be in here I understand," he says. I pull him down onto the bed with me and snuggle into his chest.

"Right here...I want to sleep right here," I say. He smiles and wraps his arms around me. We both drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I take in the scene around me...Izayoi and Taisho cuddled together, Inuyasha smiling at me, and Sesshomaru silently quizzing me on more scans. How was I ever lucky enough to be involved with this family? We all smile and pass gifts around. Izayoi exclaims in joy while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru cringe at the lingerie set I bough Izayoi. I smile at the four new lace leotards Izayoi had made for me. Taisho drags Izayoi upstairs to "break in the new lace set". We all nearly throw up. I open my mom's gifts. At first it's the the usual gifts: a few clothes, a new pair of shoes, but then I see one small box. I open it up and nearly cry.<p>

"What is it?" Inuyasha asks. I hold it up. A congratulation letter...from a ballet company in Paris.

"They want me to come as soon as I graduate," I say in disbelief. Inuyasha kisses my forehead.

"Come on prima ballerina," he says smiling, "I have a personal gift I want to give you." We make our way to his bed. I grab the box out of my suitcase and hold it.

"I want to go first," I say. He nods smiling as I hand him the box.

"I know it isn't much," I say as he takes the simple gold chain out of the box, "It was my daddy's."

"Kagome," he says surprised. I raise my hand.

"You mean a lot to me," I say, "I just wanted to give you something to show you that." He smiles and hands me his gift. I open a series of boxes to get to the red velvet ring box hidden in layers of tissue paper. I gasp as I open the box. A beautiful sterling silver ring with a two stones in the middle...our birthstones: garnet for my January birthday and peridot for his August birthday.

"Inuyasha, it's beautiful," I say smiling.

"Don't worry it isn't an engagement ring...just a promise ring," he says smiling. I place the ring on my finger and see the gold chain shining against his neck. I shove the boxes and paper off of his bed and pull him down in a sweet kiss. He kisses me back, and we both sigh happily. We change into our pajamas and turn the lamps off. I curl into his chest listening to his gentle heartbeat.

"I love you Kagome," he murmurs into my ear.

"I love you to Inuyasha," I murmur back. As we fall into a peaceful slumber, I say a silent prayer of thanks...and a prayer that nothing will tear us apart as I touch the smooth stones of my ring.


	10. Happy Frickin' Birthday

_**I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters...only the idea of this story. **_

_Christmas break plays on repeat in my head. I smile. Life is so great right now...so when's it going to screw itself up? BEEP...BEEP...BEEP_

"Screw you alarm clock," I say shoving it off my nightstand.

"Dear don't talk to the inanimate objects...others may think there's something wrong with you," mom says teasingly with a tray of food in her hands. Holy hell...how could I forget that today's my birthday!

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday," mom says nearly laughing. I laugh with her and take the tray. It's my favorite: chocolate chip waffles.

"Thanks mom," I say with a mouth full of food. She just smiles.

"I can't believe you're 18," she says starting to cry, "you're graduating in May." I roll my eyes.

"Mother, calm down," I say finishing my waffles, "I'm spending the summer here teaching remember?" She nods, but still cries. I accepted the job offer my mom "gave" to me for Christmas...the job which starts today. Crap...I forgot to tell Inuyasha. I run to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I grab a pair of jeans and my favorite red sweater. I slip my promise ring on and smile as it sparkles in the light while I put my hair up. I throw one of my new leotards (courtesy of Izayoi) and my shoes in my backpack. I grab my cell phone off my dresser and nearly trip down the stairs when I hear Sango banging on the door. I let her in, and she immediately starts complaining.

"Ugh...January...what a bleak month of cold and suffering," she says staring out of the window, " I don't think it's ever produced anything worthwhile...besides **YOU**!"

"I thought I was going to have to thrash you," I say laughing. She hands me a box.

"Oh Sango, you didn't have to get me anything," I say smiling as I open the box.

"It's a double manicure and pedicure," she says smiling, "I figure if I'm going to pamper you, I might as well spoil myself." I roll my eyes and slip my boots on.

"Bye mom, have a great first day back at work!" I say as I grab my keys on my way out the door. We get to school and hurry inside to escape the cold, biting wind. Sango and I walk to the office to grab our new schedules.

"This block schedule thing is weird," I say.

"Well, you end up with just as many credits as a normal schedule," Sango say, "you just spend more time in class and finish all the objectives in one semester instead of two." I nod and glance over my schedule. Chemistry, Anatomy and Physiology, and History of WWII.

"Why did you sign up for that depressing history class?" Sango asks. I shrug my shoulders.

"I just find the time period interesting," I say, "So I assume our schedules are the same besides history?"

"Of course," Sango says with a smile. We link arms and walk together to Chemistry.

"So...where's your lover boy?" Sango asks as she looks.

"I don't know...he didn't even text me this morning," I say while checking my phone for the millionth time.

"Aw hell," Sango mutters, "Stupid ho, I mean Kikyo is in this class."

"You mean her brain could actually read the word Chemistry on her registration sheet?" I say. Kikyo shoots me a snotty look and I ignore her...until I see who walks in behind her.

"Sango," I whisper, "Hojo's in here too." Sango clenches her fists as Hojo takes a set a few desks away from mine. I ignore him as Ms. Kagura calls roll and prattles on about lab safety. I sigh and daydream until class is over. Sango watches Hojo as he gets up and leaves.

"I hate him," she says in a low voice. I nod in agreement as we walk to A&P.

"Why did you even sign up for this class Sango?" I ask as we walk in a choose a seat.

"I figured it would be advantageous to know a little bit about the human body in case I have to kill Hojo," she says with an evil grin. Before I can respond, someone covers my eyes with their hands.

"I swear if this is Miroku I will tell Sango to attack you mercilessly," I say.

"Not Miroku," Sango says while stifling a laugh. I sigh and pout.

"All right, all right" the stranger says, "I hate it when you pout." I look over my shoulder and can't help but squeal.

"Inuyasha!" I say nearly tackling him. He laughs and kisses me. As I sit back in my desk, he sits on the other side of me and smiles.

"Wait...you're in here too?" I ask excitedly. He nods "yes" and pulls out a box.

"Happy birthday baby doll," he says sitting the box on my desk with a smile.

"That's enough of that Mr. Takahashi," a voice says from the door. It's the school nurse...who knew she actually taught. Inuyasha sits back in his seat as Kaede makes her way to her desk. She calls through the class roster and goes on a spiel about how in our very classroom there are future doctors and blah blah blah...yeah I know, I'm one of those future doctors...hopefully. As Kaede keeps talking, I absentmindedly play with the ribbon on my gift. What in the world did he get me? A flash of white crosses my line of vision, and I look down to see a note on my desk. I discreetly unfold the note.

_Don't open it until lunch please. Happy birthday beautiful._

_Xoxoxo,_

_Inuyasha _

I sigh and slip the box into my backpack as the bell rings. I stand up and feel Inuyasha grab my hand as we walk towards the door.

"You only have to wait like three minutes until we get to the cafeteria," Inuyasha says as he squeezes my hand. I heave an exaggerated sigh.

"But that's like...forever!" I say with a laugh. He kisses the top of my head and laughs with me as we make our way to our lunch table.

"Bleck...you guys are disgustingly cute," Ayame says as she bites into her sandwich.

"Better than just disgusting," Inuyasha mutters. I stifle a laugh and lightly elbow him in the ribs. We sit down, and I pull out my gift.

"Can I open it now?" I whine.

"Oh good grief let her open the damn box," Sango teases as she sits down. Inuyasha nods, and I rip the box apart. I squeal with joy as I pull out a new pair of ballet shoes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I say as I nearly tackle Inuyasha to the floor. He smiles and kisses my cheek. As we all start to eat and joke around we hear a crash. Then a shriek...that god awful shriek.

"Owwwww! My ankle..I think it's BROKEN!" Kikyo cries. Sango and I immediately roll our eyes.

"Uh where's mutt face going?" Kouga asks. I spin around and see him walking towards Kikyo. What...the...**HELL**! He gently picks her up from the floor and carries her out to the nurse's office. Kikyo purposely lays her head on his shoulder and gives me triumphant look as they pass me by. I feel tears beginning to accumulate.

"Kags...it's okay," Sango says rubbing my shoulder.

"Don't...don't touch me," I say getting up with my bag, leaving the new shoes on the table. I storm off towards my history class. As I reach the stairs, I hear a voice.

"Kagome..I"

"Don't! Don't even bother," I say trying not to cry.

"Wait...please," he begs. I put up a barrier and keep walking. I hear my friends' voices as I walk farther down the hall.

"What the hell were you thinking mutt?" Kouga nearly snarls.

"Seriously Yash...what the hell?" Sango says disappointment apparent in her voice. I hurry into the bathroom and stare into the mirror. Get it together...breathe. I hear voices out in the hallway and hide in a stall.

"Like I get that Kikyo and that Hojo guy are screwing around and everything, but why would he want her?" Eri asks Yumi as she puts lip gloss on.

"Seriously! I mean you and I are both far prettier than her,"

"And less slutty" Eri interrupts.

"And she's still trying to take mutt face away from that new girl," Yumi says with disgust.

"And he's **falling **for it!" Eri laughs. I clamp my hand over my mouth to hold in a cry.

"Stupid hanyou...and stupid new girl for dating him," Yumi says as the two walk into the hall. I keep my hand over my mouth and cry. The bell rings, and I wipe my face and head to history. I take the seat in the far corner of the room and lay my head down while other people file in.

"Hey...Kags?" I look up to see Kouga holding my present from Inuyasha. I take them from him and shove them in my bag.

"Thanks Kouga," I say. He nods and takes the seat next to me.

"The only reason I'm sitting so close is because Kikyo and Hojo are in this class," he says as he sits down. I immediately groan. He laughs, and we both pull out our notebooks.

"So how boring do you think this class will be?" Kouga asks.

"Hopefully not boring at all," I say.

"Oh it will definitely be interesting,"

"Shut up, Hojo," I say as rudely as I can. He sits two rows away and laughs while Kikyo limps in. I roll my eyes and pull my phone out of my pocket to text Sango.

_Me: After work today, wanna come over and eat my mom's famous birthday dinner?_

I start to put my phone up when it vibrates.

_Inuyasha: Please don't be upset with me_

I roll my eyes and angrily type a response.

_Me: Just leave me alone right now. I don't want to talk to you or really even be near you since you let that skank make herself cozy all over you._

I slam my phone into my pocket while Kouga raises an eyebrow at me.

"Why do guys do dumb things?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Generally, when we find someone worth keeping we try not to do as many stupid things," he says as Mr. Myouga walks in. Like seriously does ever teacher in this school teach two subjects? He calls roll and immediately begins on an in depth look at Adolf Hitler.

"Miss Higurashi, why do you think Hitler held such resentment towards the Jewish people?"

"Well as you mentioned earlier sir, Hitler was allegedly ¼ Jewish due to his father's illegitimate birth...an occurrence thought to have come about by his mother sleeping with the son of her Jewish employer. His father was known to be abusive to both Hitler and Hitler's mother, so maybe Hitler viewed the Jewish people as negative due to his negative childhood experiences with his father," I say. Everyone in the room just stares at me.

"Very good Miss Higurashi, at least I know someone will listen to me," Mr. Myouga says.

"I think he was just a psycho," Kikyo interrupts.

"He wasn't psychopathic! He liked to be in control, and while his father lived he lacked control over his life. He saw that things got better for him when his supposed Jewish father died, so why not help out the whole country by eradicating the rest of the race? It's just like when you have a bad experience at a certain restaurant and you tell all your friends how horrible the place is and how you won't eat there," Kouga says pointedly.

"Bravo Kouga! Glad to see you taking an interest in something academic," Mr. Myouga says.

"Kikyo does have a point," Hojo comments, "Mental illness is obviously the culprit." Kouga nearly yells back, but I push him back into his seat.

"Technically, Hitler was considered a sociopath and sociopathy is **not **considered a form of mental illness. Just like narcissism almost...except sociopaths are usual anti social and lack a sense of moral responsibility or a social conscience," I say triumphantly. Hojo grits his teeth and sits back in defeat.

"Well well...looks like Miss Higurashi shut the rest of you idiots up," Mr. Myouga says staring directly at Hojo.

"Thanks to Miss Higurashi, I'm ending my lecture twenty minutes early so feel free to talk."

Kouga immediately turns to me.

"You tell anyone about that nerdy outburst," Kouga says.

"I know I know...but hey, be nerdy with me so I don't feel so alone," I say with a sad smile. He nods and prattles on about how he'll die of embarrassment if anyone finds out he's remotely smart. I shake my head and pull my phone out.

_Sango: Uh duh I want some of your mother's cooking. What about...idiot?_

_Me: I could care less about him right now. _

_Sango: damn...oh well Miroku is on thin ice too._

_Me: Tell me later? I gotta get ready for my new job during free period._

_Sango: will do!_

The bell rings, and Kouga escorts me out of the classroom and down to the dance room.

"Lock the door...god, I sound like your dad or something," Kouga says. I laugh and lock the door behind him. I slip on my old dance shoes and stretch. I review myself on the basics and begin to pack my things and head down to the studio. I peek out into the hallway to make sure no one is there and head towards the doors, down the street, and to my new job.

* * *

><p>Kikyo pulls out her compact out and applies a thin sheen of powder. Where the hell is Hojo? He was supposed to be here by now.<p>

"That was a lovely performance today my dear," a voice says from behind her. She smiles wide and turns around...only to be met by a slap in the face.

"What was that for!" Kikyo says harshly.

"For not doing it well enough! I want those two apart by tomorrow! I want this to be the worst birthday Kagome ever has!" Hojo says angrily.

"Okay..okay, but how am I supposed to do that?" Kikyo asks timidly.

"Simple my dear, Kagome is already upset and ignoring him. He'll go to her new job and try to win her trust back, but you my dear will have to end that." Hojo says evilly.

"By doing what?" she asks.

"I don't care what, screw him on the street if you have to!" he yells.

"Okay okay!" Kikyo says.

"Good. Now here's the address of the studio...follow dog boy and make sure Kagome is watching," he says seizing her wrists. Kikyo grimaces and nods as he releases her wrists and shoves her into the hallway.

* * *

><p>I stare at all the tiny little girls in tutus and can't help but smile.<p>

"Hi, my name is Miss Kagome," I say getting on one knee so she can look at them eye to eye. The girls shyly say hello, and I dive into my lessons on stance, posture, foot positions, and turn out.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha shoves his hands in his pockets while making his way towards the dance studio. "<em>How could things go so bad so quickly? Kagome may have over reacted a little, but I gave her plenty of reason to do so." <em>Inuyasha ponders while leaning against a brick wall of a building across the street from the dance studio. He sees Kagome through the window of the studio. She's grinning as the little girls wave goodbye as their mothers carry them out. Suddenly Inuyasha smells a familiar scent.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha says rather angrily.

"Oh nothing," Kikyo says grinning.

"Liar," Inuyasha growls.

"You're right," Kikyo says as she presses herself against him and shoves her tongue down her throat.

* * *

><p>I wave to all the little girls and grabs her bag. I tell the studio owner goodbye, but freeze as I walk out the door.<p>

"Inuyasha?" I say with tears in my eyes, my voice catching in my throat. He pushes Kikyo off him, his face flushing.

"Kagome...no **please**," he begs. I feel the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Screw you," I say.

"Wh-What?" he says walking towards me.

"I said SCREW YOU TAKAHASHI!" I yell as powerful pink wall comes up and slams Inuyasha into the wall. I run to my car and speed home. I open the garage hoping my mother isn't home yet. Thankfully she isn't, so I rush up to my room, turn on the shower, and cry for thirty minutes. I get out and slip on some pajamas feeling miserable. Some eighteenth birthday. I hear my phone vibrate and see a text from Sango.

_Sango: Hey, I'm at the door._

_Me: Let yourself in. The key is under the plant by the door._

I look in my vanity mirror and make sure all of the evidence of my pity party are gone.

"Checking for tear stains?" Sango's voice says from my doorway.

"Shut up," I say. She hugs me.

"It's okay. He's just an asshole is all," she says rubbing my back. I nod and jump when my phone vibrates.

"It's my mom," I say before answering the phone.

"Hi mom," I say.

"Hey there dear," she says trying to hide something.

"You won't be home for dinner will you?" I say.

"I'm so sorry honey," she says sounding as if she's about to cry.

"It's fine mom," I say trying to sound genuine, "Sango's here so we'll find something to do."

"I'm still sorry," she says, "I love you."

"Love you too, bye mom," I say hanging up the phone.

"Pizza and movies, no objections," Sango says dragging me downstairs. I nearly trip over my backpack and snatch the new shoes Inuyasha gave me out of it. I sit on the couch as Sango orders the pizza and tie my ring to the ribbons on my shoes.

"Whoa...you're serious about this?" Sango asks.

"If he wants her so damn bad, he can have her," I say bitterly as I pull _John Tucker Must Die _out of my DVD collection.

"Okay, boy bashing night...I'm in!" Sango says plopping down on the couch. We laugh and munch on pizza for an hour when we hear a knock at the door. Sango hops up and answers it.

"Uh you don't need to be here," she says. I get up and walk to the door.

"Go sit down Sango," I say as I walk onto the front porch.

"What do you want," I say coldly.

"To explain to you," he says.

"Uh what's there to explain? You and Kikyo were swapping spit," I say.

"But I care about you!" he says desperately. I feel tears start to pour from my eyes.

"If you cared about me you wouldn't have even given her the opportunity to be close enough to kiss you," I say bitterly.

"Kagome," he says. I ignore him and shove the ballet shoes with the ring tied to them in his hands.

"I can't be with someone who can't decide who he wants," I say as I walk inside and close the door. I hear his breath hitch in his throat and his footsteps fade as he walks away.

I slide down the door to the floor and begin to cry. Sango sits beside me and hugs me.

"It's going to be okay Kags," she says stroking my hair, "only a few more months and we're out of here." I nod knowing she's right...If he doesn't need me then I sure as hell don't need him.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha makes it to his front door and drops to his knees clutching the ballet shoes in his hands. She did it..she ended it. That stupid whore Kikyo couldn't leave well enough alone. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks as a gentle hand tilted his face up.<p>

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry," Izayoi says as she hugs her son.

"It's my fault," Inuyasha chokes out. Izayoi kisses the top of his head.

"If she's the one..she'll come back," she says softly.

"She was the one mom...now I don't know if she'll ever come back," Inuyasha says. Izayoi led her son to his room and tucks him in while hoping that Kagome will come back. She has to come back...right?


	11. Emotional Hangovers and Caffeine

Hey guys! So I know it's been a really looooooooong time since I've updated this story. I just graduated college last weekend and now that I have the time I'll be writing on this story again. Review, suggest, comment or anything else!

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I only own the story idea**.

After a night of ugly-crying with Sango and then spending the rest of the weekend in my room wallowing in self-pity Monday came...and with it school. I roll over to turn the alarm clock off before it has a chance to blare. I start the shower and look at myself in the mirror. "Ugh...these bags under my eyes are awful," I mutter. In the shower I ponder how I'm going to face this school day and Inuyasha after what happened. I start to shave my legs and flashback to seeing that stupid whore and Inuyasha kissing.

"SHIT," I gasp as see blood trickling into the water and down the drain.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" my mom yells from downstairs.

"Yes," I half-heartedly yell back, "just nicked myself shaving is all." I find myself enjoying the pain and the mental break it brings from those thoughts. I shake my head. "No," I mutter to myself, "I'm not gonna use pain as a coping mechanism." I hop out of the shower, place a bandage on my ankle, and glance through my closet only to settle on yoga pants and a long-sleeve athletic shirt. I braid my hair back into two french braids and grab my glasses and backpack as I head downstairs. I can tell my mom doesn't want to bring up the elephant in the room so I just bite the bullet.

"Yes I dumped him mother," I mumble as I grab a bagel. She nods and comes over to hug me.

"Things will work out sweetie," she whispers as she squeezes me. A knock on the door saves me from suffocation.

"That'll be Sango," I say grabbing my keys. I walk out and she gives me the same look my mother did.

"Oh god can we not do this?" I sigh.

"Well I don't really know where you're at emotionally right now since you went AWOL on me all weekend," Sango says with her hands on her hips.

"Just be normal," I say with a slight smile.

"Well okay then," she says before going into a tirade over Miroku's forwardness while we get into my car. We talk about nothing as I approach the school and see Kikyo walking through the parking lot.

"Resist the urge Kagome," Sango says moving her hand towards the wheel, "the world would be better without her, but I can't live with my best friend in jail!" I park my car.

"Sango, I don't know why you think I want to mercilessly pummel that...that...boil on humanity's ass."

Sango immediately bursts into fits of laughter.

"Good grief what did you say Kags?" Ayame asks as we get out of the car.

"ONLY THE MOST HILARIOUS THING EVER" Sango yells in between laughs. I shake my head and slightly roll my eyes. I feel a strong hand pat my shoulder.

"Oh good grief not you too Kouga," I sigh.

"I...I just want to make sure you're okay," he says quietly. I turn around as Miroku starts approaching Sango.

"Okay let's get one thing straight guys, I am fine. Hear me? Fine. Don't walk on eggshells around me, don't try to protect me. If I can survive Fall Out Boy's hiatus and MCR breaking up I can tackle this." I say sternly. They all nod and we all head to class. I take my seat in chemistry and feel everyone's eyes on me. "Great," I mutter to myself getting my notebook out. Suddenly the voice that fills me with hatred is right in my ear.

"So I heard about your little joyous incident on your birthday," Hojo whispers. Before my hand can reach his smug face he slips into his seat next to Kikyo. I try my hardest to focus on the lecture, but only end up taking notes that are disjointed and make utterly no sense. The bell eventually rings. I rise and grab my bag suddenly feeling a hand on my elbow...a hand with a grip I know all too well. Before my eyes a pink barrier forms between my arm and Hojo's hand.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." I say through clenched teeth and make my way to A&P. I know all my friends are on edge about this class...it was the one Inuyasha specifically took to be with me. I walk in and sit in my normal seat and turn towards the door. Inuyasha walks in with a solemn face and takes his usually seat.

"...I can move if you want," he says softly.

"Yeah half-breed move so I can sit there," Hojo sneers.

"Inuyasha I don't mind you sitting there," I say almost choking on tears, "just...sit where you want." We both lock eyes for a minute and break away when Kaede enters the room. I grab my voice recorder out of my backpack knowing all-too-well I won't pay attention. Thoughts race through my head: _What if I jumped to conclusions? __**Don't be dumb you know their past together. **__Is it really worth throwing away someone who makes you feel the way he does?_ The bell snaps me out of my daze.

"Are you okay?" Sango asks while grabbing my bag.

"I have no idea," I mumble to myself as we walk to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"That stupid little bitch," Hojo muttered to himself, "how could she still ignore me? AFTER ALL THAT METICULOUS PLANNING"<p>

"Yelling at the voices again freak?" Kikyo said while slowing putting on lip gloss.

"If you had any sense at all you fucking cow you would know I'm not schizophrenic," Hojo growls.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Kikyo mumbles, "so your plan doesn't seem to be working between dumb bitch and doggy boy." Hojo's hand pulled back and collided with Kikyo's cheek with an audible slap.

"Shut. Your. Mouth." Hojo demanded. Kikyo clenches her lips shut and the two skulk off to the cafeteria together.

* * *

><p>I grab my lunch tray and sit at the table. Everyone sits quietly eyeballing me and Inuyasha. I roll my eyes.<p>

"Okay this weirdness can't continue. I can't speak for Inuyasha, but I do know that I find all this quietness weird...really weird. So can we try to be normal?" I sigh.

"It's hard to be normal when even the dream team didn't make it," MIroku suddenly blurts out. I nearly choke on a piece of apple and Inuyasha drops his fork.

"Dream team?" we say in unison. Everyone at the table smiles to themselves.

"Yes dream team," Sango butts in, "We all thought you guys were perfect despite the drama. We felt if you guys were gonna makes...well then we all could." I hear Inuyasha sigh softly to himself.

"You guys can't base your relationships off of us," I say feeling the lump in my throat form.

"Okay look this has to be said and it has to be said now," Ayame says clenching her fists. "Inuyasha, what you did was incredibly, let me stress that again, INCREDIBLY, stupid." Ayame says staring at Inuyasha.

"And Kags, not to dog on you since it was your birthday and all," Sango says without making eye contact, "but you freaked the hell out. I was there. I saw it."

"We just want you guys to work!" Miroku says nearly crying. I feel tears starting to trickle down my cheeks.

"I know I screwed up, and no offense to you guys...but you don't know what kind of love we hav..had," Inuyasha says in a tight voice, "she is everything to me. My life is empty without her, but that's MY fault. This doesn't involve you guys. I love you all...really I do, but let things happen in their own time."

The bell rings, and I slowly get up and grab my stuff.

"How does it feel to be second best?" Kikyo taunts. Before anyone can stop me I whirl around and shove her as hard as I can. I clench my fists and attempt to launch myself at her, but I'm stopped by a pair of strong, familiar arms.

"Kagome, she's not worth it. You know that." Inuyasha says softly in my ear. I relax and make my way towards the stairs when he releases me.

"Help me up Yasha," I hear Kikyo coo.

"Help your own damn self up," Inuyasha quips. I see our group of friends with small smirks of victory on their faces. _Maybe I did overreact. _I make my way into my WWII history class and Kouga is already in defensive mode.

"I dare that prick to even look at you today," he growls. I pull out my phone and type a text.

_Me: Hey...thanks for saving my ass earlier. I owe you one._

I close my phone no expecting an immediate response. Almost immediately my phone buzzes.

_Inuyasha: Not a problem. You know I'll always look out for you._

I feel overcome with a wave of emotion and see my time is ticking away before class starts. I type the message and click send.

_Me: I think we have some things to discuss. Mostly my stupidity. Meet me after I'm done teaching this afternoon?_

Time seems to drag waiting for the bell. It finally rings, and I nearly rip my phone out of my pocket.

_Inuyasha: Of course. You know I'd do anything for you._

I smile to myself and hug Sango before heading to the studio. I start changing in the bathroom when I hear all my little girl students squeal. I rush out without slipping my shoes on to see all these little girls drooling over Inuyasha.

"Miss Higurashi do you know him?" one little girl asks while staring at Inuyasha. I nod holding back a laugh. Inuyasha crouches down to their level.

"Actually, I heard Miss Higurashi is an excellent teacher so I came to take some lessons," Inuyasha winks at me. All the girls giggle and look at the few boys their ages in the class.

"See, told you guys that big boys dance too," they tease while sticking their tongues out.

"Oh you guys dance?" Inuyasha says walking over to the shy boys, "You know it's pretty awesome that you guys can dance...I used to take lessons too ya know." The little boys light up. I slip my shoes on and start going through the basic exercises with the little dancers. Inuyasha's presence made the boys participate more which made my lesson go over smoothly. After the last child had left and I gathered my things I headed towards the door with Inuyasha.

"Oh! So this is the boy you were talking about," the studio owner beamed. I nodded sheepishly not wanting to embarrass her with the details of my birthday and how we weren't really together at the moment. We headed outside, and Inuyasha spun me around to look at him.

"So, you wanted to talk?" he asked nervously.

"Oh..yeah. Uh, let's go sit somewhere," I say looking down.

"How about this coffee shop I know down the road," he suggests. I nod and head towards my car.

"Want a ride?" I ask. He nods and hops in my car and directs me to the little shop. We order our drinks and sit in a secluded table in the corner.

"So…" Inuyasha says blowing on his coffee to cool it, "are you bringing your wrath upon me?" I cough and struggle to swallow my coffee.

"Uh, no actually," I gasp out between coughs, "I...I want to apologize." Inuyasha's face went pale and his eyes grew wide.

"Apologize...to me?" he asks. I nod.

"I realize now that I jumped to a conclusion without hearing your side of the story...without giving you a chance to defend yourself. It was cruel and selfish of me to treat you that way. I'm so sorry Inuyasha," I say about to cry. I'm suddenly enveloped in his loving arms.

"No I'm sorry Kagome...so very sorry," he sobs out, "I was dealing with a lot of emotions dealing with you, emotions I should've discussed with you and my parents instead of trying to ignore them." We slightly pull apart and lock eyes. And BAM...there it was. That undeniable palpable tension in our eyes. I knew I had to make the move so I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back hungrily.

"Kagome," he mumbles through kisses, "I have missed your lips, your scent...you."

"It's been a weekend Yash," I say softly giggling, "it's not like we've been apart for months."

He grins softly to himself.

"You'll understand...soon enough," he smirks. I give him a quizzical look, but decide not press it further.

"I...I want to be with you again," I say softly, "but I don't want you to feel obligated to pick up where we left off. I want you to keep that promise ring until we've worked our way back to where we left off." He nods and quickly pulls out his phone. I just blankly stare at him.

"Well I figured I should get on Facebook and let everyone know the dream team is back together," he grins. I laugh and point at our group of friends outside the shop high fiving each other.

"I think they already know," I smile. He laughs and kisses my forehead. On impulse I pull him in close so nobody around could hear me.

"Inuyasha...before you give me that ring back," I pause to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Yeah," he says expectantly.

"I want….I want you to…" I sigh frustrated. He starts to speak but I put my hand on his mouth.

"I want you...to make love...to me," I finally force out. His eyes go wide and he laces his fingers through mine.

"Are you...are you sure?" he asks shyly, "because you know I...I had my virginity taken away too." I hug him close

"I want to be with you...that is irrelevant to me. In this case it kind of strengthens our bond doesn't it? Two people who never had a choice finally getting to make it." I say softly.

"We'll have to talk more about this before it happens," he says staring off away from me, "there are some important things to bring up before we commit to this." I nod and kiss his cheek.

"For now...let's just worry about how everyone is gonna react to us being on then off then on again," I say with a laugh. He smiles and kisses my nose.

"As long as I have you I won't worry about anyone else," he says looking out the door, "especially that crazy ass you call a best friend." Sango peeks in the door giving me a thumbs up. I return the gesture and we hear our group of friends rejoicing outside.

* * *

><p>I climbed into bed and checked my phone.<p>

_Inuyasha: good night my ballerina. We have a long day tomorrow. I love you._

I grin and reply:

_Me: good night Inuyasha. I love you too. _

Right before I begin to drift off my eyes jerk wide open. Did I just tell Inuyasha I wanted to have sex with him before getting that promise ring back!? I take a few deep breaths and smile to myself. I did tell him that...and I meant every word.


End file.
